La tierra de los muertos
by neah20
Summary: Inicio como una anomalía en forma de pétalos dorados en el Rukongai inquietando a cada habitante... una reunión del comandante con una visitante que extiende una invitación para terminar en la repentina revelación que no están solos en el manejo de almas.
1. Chapter 1

No tengo derechos sobre Coco ni mucho menos Bleach... que decir de la Catrina del libro de la vida.

Prologo: La invitación

En el distrito 80, Rukongai Norte amaneció con un rastro de misteriosos pétalos dorados en la calle principal visibles para quienes madrugaron, envolviéndolos con un aroma dulce.

Los curiosos tomaron dichos pétalos tan pequeños, brillantes con un envolvente aroma… pero aun los que trabajaban las tierras descubrieron que era difícil ubicarlo con alguna planta silvestre de la región.

Cuando más gente se acercaba curiosa, aun los hambrientos y criminales trataron de darle seguimiento a lo que obviamente era un camino pero en cierto momento esas hermosas hojillas fueron levantadas por el viento dispersándolas por todo el lugar.

No solo el aroma aumento considerablemente cubriendo aun las pestes de la basura sino que trajo una emoción que muchos marginados tenían sin sentir y eso era paz… una tranquilidad que dibujo sonrisas aun en el mas rígido rostro.

Para el mediodía los rumores en todo el Rukongai se dispersaron rápidamente provocando que aquel suceso fuera codiciado, la división de investigación capitaneada por Kurotsuchi Mayuri había ordenado prontamente la recolección para su análisis con el temor de prevenir alguna epidemia entre los civiles.

También el capitán estaba aburrido.

Desde la residencia Kuchiki hasta la onceava división tenían rastros de tales pétalos invasores naturales, para Ukitake fue tranquilidad para Hitsugaya una molestia constante cuando sus patios se abarrotaron y Yachiru salto en alegría infantil.

A pesar de lo relajante que pudiera ser, cada capitán o teniente como militares no sofocaron el sentimiento sospechoso… no era necesario acudir a la doceava para saber que dicho cabecilla ya estaba trabajando para resolver el misterio.

¿Quizás una habilidad de algún enemigo? O ¿Byakuya desato su bankai que muto de rosa al amarillo? Lo último era ilógico, pero había personas que lo consideraron.

Cuando la tarde cayo en el corazón de la sociedad de almas, las divisiones aguardaban cualquier evento bélico que trajeran los hermosos pétalos al ya señalarlos como algún método de ataque biológico… fue un alivio que las mariposas infernales ya estuvieran convocando una reunión de emergencia.

Hasta el momento habían esperado el llamado.

Desde el edificio de la treceava, Ukitake salía de su más reciente enfermedad con un aliento contenido de las incesantes preguntas de sus dos cuartos asientos, adoraba a esos niños pero eran tan sobreprotectores que lo abrumaban.

Aprovechaba esta oportunidad para escapar de sus acosadores, tranquilamente llego a la primera división con un gesto sereno mientras sus ojos se percataban de los diversos pétalos tendidos en el pasto de los jardines del edificio principal.

Sonrió imperceptible pero también paranoico ante la paz que lo embargaba con el suave aroma de esta anomalía, negó para sí mismo confiando en la doceava división para aclarar la situación, abriendo la gran puerta… justo debajo del marco se tensó, una rigidez invisible en sus hombros mientras la sospecha plagaba sus emociones confusas.

Alguien estaba en la habitación aparentemente solitaria, vigilante de sus movimientos pero Jushiro siguió con su camino al ser el primero simplemente se colocó en su lugar… aunque aún mantenía la postura para fácil acceso a su espada.

El siguiente en llegar en pasos silenciosos era Byakuya, cuyos ojos acerados escanearon el área en rutina para terminar en acariciar la culata de su zanpakuto, compartió una mirada cómplice con el otro capitán de cabello blanco para afirmar en confabulación.

Renji aun en sus nulas percepciones podía leer el ambiente precavido de sus superiores, siendo el único teniente en instalarse en el área apartada en completa guardia.

Hitsugaya sacudió su hombro en completo fastidio de uno de esos pétalos dorados que siempre parecían hacer su camino a su persona, enfoco sus penetrantes ojos al entorno para caer en sus colegas que le dieron una afirmación seca.

Matsumoto sonrió como los miles de soles, pero la arruga al filo de sus ojos delataba su aire profesional.

"Entra y espera" estándar para este tipo de situaciones desconocidas.

Aizen Sosuke fue el siguiente en llegar realizando el mismo análisis que cada uno ha hecho a su llegada, sin mostrar más que su amabilidad al empujar a Momo en la dirección al resto de los tenientes.

Ichimaru tuvo el descaro de silbar ocultando una ligera carcajada al incitar a su teniente a su lugar.

Sucesivamente fueron llegando los capitanes en un imperceptible sentimiento de alerta que ocultaron en conversaciones cordiales y actitudes despreocupadas, los tenientes solo susurraban entre ellos avisando a cualquiera que no se haya dado cuenta de estar siendo observados.

Al final sin un atisbo de culpa por ser el último, Kenpachi Zaraki se instaló en la hilera de capitanes sin mostrar educación alguna… Yachiru salto de su hombro para brincotear en dirección al área de tenientes sin preocupaciones.

Cuando su líder, Genryusai Yamamoto se instaló delante de los presentes se ordenó el silencio con un golpe de su bastón, un manto disciplinado se extendió por todos los ramos.

Todos en la sala no evitaron pensar, que no hubo alerta por parte de su líder referente al invasor oculto.

-La reunión inicia- su tono era grave en completa autoridad, sus ojos avejentados oculto detrás de sus cejas eran severos en un barrido a los invitados -los he convocado con una única razón…- su tono podía no ser diferente para oídos no acostumbrados, pero los antiguos discípulos se percataron de un timbre cansado.

Como si hubiera perdido una discusión.

-Los pétalos en los diferentes distritos- declaro con gravedad, alzando la mano para acallar las quejas del capitán encargado del área de investigación o cualquiera que quisiera cuestionarlo -no estoy explicando sobre el asunto, no soy yo quien deben cuestionar- advirtió con un retumbar en la sala.

Los capitanes reinaron en su neutralidad pero aun hubo un intercambio silencioso junto con un murmurar inquieto de Mayuri por tanto misterio de su líder, este a su vez tenso sus hombros y apretó su bastón como si tratara de ordenar sus ideas para expresarlas.

Los capitanes no irían en pánico ante la anormal actitud del siempre regio comandante, pero entre la inquietud el ambiente se tensó ante la anticipación de la batalla cuando más de ese aroma de los pétalos dorados se fortalecía.

Entonces se escuchó, suave y melodioso… un suspiro burbujeo en la amplia sala como si estuviera en todas partes tan cálida que de alguna forma gobernó en las almas de los más antiguos.

Yamamoto abandono su propio conflicto para relajar sus hombros engarrotados, solo por años de práctica no mostro la mueca irritada en su rostro.

-¿Solo dirás eso?- la voz femenina silbo con seriedad, la presencia aún seguía oculta a los ojos entrenados de los testigos líderes del gotei 13 quienes disimuladamente ya tenían sus espadas listas para desenfundar… solo Yamamoto parecía cerrar sus ojos en un gruñido terco - Genryusai, es en estas ocasiones que no aprecio la dirección en que has llevado este mundo- amonesto -eres muy serio para tu propio bien- añadió casual.

Hitsugaya le fue arrebatado el aliento al igual que Soifon y Komamura por la grave falta de respeto a su líder, pero la mano avejentada impidió cualquier movimiento agresivo de su parte… ocasionando más misterio ante los ojos del resto de los capitanes.

-Solo demuestran la excelente disciplina de mi gente- defendió el viejo líder con aspereza.

-Pero esto es una reunión casual, Genryusai- regaño una voz femenina con informalidad, como una madre a un hijo testarudo -me haces sonar como un invasor- dijo airada pero divertida de alguna forma.

Yamamoto lanzo un suspiro exasperado, casi rendido a que no entendieran sus maneras de manejar su sociedad -es la formalidad Mictecacihuatl-hime-

-Oh no me llames así, Genryusai…- apareciendo en un brote de pétalos amarillos, una figura aterrizo al costado del comandante con gracia e inocencia, como si su sola presencia no hubiera puesto en alerta a los capitanes -He usado el nombre de Catrina casi doscientos años- su risa vibro en los oídos de los testigos.

Era un personaje colorido en el mejor de los términos, su atuendo era un vestido rojo ajustando una figura de reloj tan delicadamente bordada en tonos más oscuros, flores amarillas de gran tamaño sobresalían en su cabello negro oculto bajo un sombrero de un ala extremadamente ancha para ser imposible equilibrar adornado de flores, cráneos y plumas rosadas con veladoras encendidas en la parte de arriba al igual que en la estela de su falda.

Piel pálida pintada en intrincados colores, sus ojos sombreados en tonalidades verdes, azules con orillas rojas en forma de semicírculos… el iris en tonos dorados y rojo con una profundidad benevolente… unos labios carnosos en rojo les sonreía serenamente.

Su cabello rizado en las puntas tan largo que podía llegar a sus rodillas, con una presencia que expedía calma y sabiduría tan alta como Yamamoto a quien miraba con paciencia cálida.

Era bella aun a pesar de todo esto, los capitanes expresivos se quedaron con la boca abierta mientras los más pasibles tuvieron un brillo peculiar en sus gestos… pero también tomando nota de que a pesar del aroma fuerte entre flores y dulce, no había reiatsu que rastrear.

Kurotsuchi nunca en su vida había estado avergonzado de su maquillaje hasta que llego alguien que rivalizaba, pero se abstuvo de comentar su total envidia aun cuando se percató que muchos capitanes y tenientes le lanzaron miradas como diciendo "le queda mejor" o "aprende"

Yamamoto le lanzo un desplante a esta peculiar presencia reusando en reconocerla con ese nombre - Mictecacihuatl-hime…- la mano bondadosa con pulseras de flores se alzó para interrumpirlo, no evito lanzarle una mirada irritada que parecía divertir al invitado.

-vamos, pruébalo… aun en tu idioma, es un buen nombre… más fácil que el original- alentó con una sonrisa maternal la ahora nombrada Catrina -no seas terco, niño- regaño con un brillo divertido en sus peculiares ojos.

Kenpachi no evito soltar una carcajada que fue callada por una mirada airada de Jushiro, el silencio fue tenso en la espera del desarrollo pues su líder estaba siendo tratado como un mocoso y esta figura misteriosa se estaba saliendo con la suya.

Yamamoto en su aire dictador apretó la mandíbula, pero alivio sus hombros -Catrina-hime…- se apegó al honorifico provocando un puchero del invitado -ella es la razón de todos los pétalos…- explico con aire serio -escuchamos tus motivos, Catrina-hime- dio un paso al costado, en único indicativo de dar la autoridad de su escuadrón.

Que decir que los capitanes estaban aún más intrigados por esta mujer capaz de hablarle de esa manera a su líder y cederle la jurisdicción.

La catrina dio un suspiro rendida a que obtendría solo esto de informalidad, para mirar al resto de los capitanes con sus peculiares ojos que hicieron enderezarse aún al vago de Kyoraku, Kenpachi e Ichimaru -bueno… bueno… si son un montón de niños educados- una sonrisa se estiro de sus carnosos labios.

Kuchiki, Hitsugaya, Soifon y Kurotsuchi estaban indignados por la mención, pero se abstuvieron de decir algo en contra del comentario.

Con el sonido de tacones ando por las hileras de capitanes hasta detenerse enfrente de Hitsugaya quien solo levanto la vista para coincidir con la del visitante tensándose cuando una de esas manos delgadas toco su mejilla en consuelo, dándole calidez junto con un ronroneo de Hyorinmaru.

La catrina ofreció una sonrisa indulgente para levantarse en su altura, buscando al líder anciano -tan joven, Genryusai ¿sigues reclutando a los niños?- su tono era un engañoso casual.

Yamamoto no se inmuto pero se negó a replicar nada de su ingenio, no cuando la Catrina observo a Yachiru en el área de tenientes con el mismo aire decepcionado.

Quería replicar, ofenderse por sus palabras que podían leerse como subestimación… Pero Toshiro no pudo, era como ir en contra de una fuerte marea a pesar de no sentir pizca de reiatsu en la mujer que continuo en su caminata entre las hileras de los capitanes hasta detenerse al final, para mirar directamente a Yamamoto al otro lado.

-Bueno…- su tono se volvió jovial-mi visita hoy no solo fue para ver el avance… Genryusai, hiciste un buen trabajo pero abandonaste las áreas más lejanas del corazón del Seireitei- reflexiono ausente pero esos ojos peculiares tenían un filo oculto.

Si los rumores eran ciertos para tenientes y capitanes, esa presencia había viajado a través de lo más lejano del Rukongai por lo cual debió de haber visto las carencias… no pudieron evitar tragar un nudo, era una emoción avergonzada que recorrió a todos en la sala.

Era tonto sentirse de esa manera pero aun los más antiguos en las hileras no evitaron la emoción de castigo.

-Se hace lo que se puede, Catrina-hime- dijo con diplomacia Yamamoto, tan firme como la montaña en sus acciones negando que le afectara su desplante defraudado bien oculto en sus peculiares ojos, algo que sabe inicio en el momento en que dejo en claro su desaprobación en Hitsugaya.

Un arqueo de ceja pintada, la negación para volver a la jovialidad de su presencia -Mi intención es la siguiente, algo que ya discutí con Genryusai- evidencio poniendo ambas manos entrelazadas delante mirando a todos los capitanes con serenidad -extenderé una invitación a la tierra de los muertos sobre todo ahora que se acerca un día festivo tan importante para mi propia gente-

Lanzo como si todos debieran saber a lo que se refería.

Jushiro dudo, pero levanto la mano como un estudiante pidiendo la voz… los ojos cálidos de la mujer le afirmaron en autorización -Disculpe mi intromisión, Catrina-hime…- un "solo catrina" lo interrumpió ganándole una sonrisa serena -¿Tierra de los muertos?- pregunto con un hilo de voz.

Fue como una bofetada para la colorida visitante que abrió su boca en un grito mudo, para cerrarla de golpe con la recriminación brillando en sus ojos profundos -¡no les has dicho!- acuso entre ofendida o sorprendida.

Los capitanes, aun los menos expresivos sintieron un atisbo de culpa aun cuando ellos mismos no tenían idea de cómo reaccionar.

Pero la colorida catrina, agitada miro el entorno como si por primera vez considerara su existencia -ustedes… ¿no saben ni quién soy?- pidió indecisa mirando al más cercano por respuesta.

-Lo lamento, pero tampoco- canturreo Ichimaru con su sonrisa extendiéndose al ver el completo shock de la catrina que como látigo volvió su atención al comandante con nueva reprimenda en sus penetrantes ojos.

Yamamoto se mantuvo firme ante la aguda mirada, golpeo el bastón para traer la atención -Lo siento, Catrina-hime- asevero con austeridad, no había tono de arrepentimiento -no sentí prudente informar nada, después de su última visita me asegure que no hubiera nada escrito sobre sus tierras- alego en un recuerdo hosco por su tensar de hombros.

Los labios carnosos se apretaron fuertemente, esos afilados rasgos se acrecentaron con ligeras sombras de indignación -Por lo menos me hubieras informado- recrimino al cruzarse los brazos, golpeando el suelo con su zapato -estoy aquí tratando a todos como si me conocieran- lanzo un bufido.

-Me disculpo nuevamente- Yamamoto alego sin comprometerse, sus discípulos así como Retsu se miraron por el nulo arrepentimiento de su superior -así que escuchen bien- llamo la atención del entorno -la tierra de los muertos es la sociedad de almas para cierta región….-

-Latinoamérica en su mayoría… aunque aún acepto uno que otro extranjero que muere en mis tierras- guiño un ojo la catrina regresando a su personalidad bulliciosa.

Todos miraron a la tercera división, que era la encargada de esta zona pero aun Kira dio un gesto perdido… Ichimaru borro un poco su sonrisa, aun con sus ojos entrecerrados se veía claramente que trataba de encontrar algún punto que respaldara la aparente revelación.

Pero la colorida visitante continua en sus divagaciones ajena al shock de los capitanes y tenientes -claro que cada latino en el mundo puede caer en mis dominios- completó con una sencilla sonrisa.

Como si no hubiera sido interrumpido, el líder afirmo ante la complementación ignorando el claro conflicto entre sus capitanes por el claro romper del equilibrio universal al que estaban acostumbrados -Ella es su líder, Catrina-hime ha gobernado mucho antes de la estabilidad del Seireitei…-

-Desde la época prehispánica- volvió a agregar con cierta gracia la mujer -nací a base de creencias, separándonos del resto de las almas- agrego en un suspiro de anhelo, sus ojos se volvieron distantes en recuerdos felices.

Era mucho tiempo si los más agudos de mente hicieron los cálculos necesarios para cuadrar eras, entonces vinieron las comparaciones entre los dos líderes, por la manera en que trata a Yamamoto y su propia manera de actuar… era difícil saber el rango de experiencia de la Catrina.

Kyoraku se ajustó el sombrero de paja ensombreciendo medio semblante, no pudo soportar la intriga al ver la exquisita figura de reloj que opacaba la avejentada apariencia de su sensei -Disculpe… me está diciendo que es más viejo que…- su imprudente comentario murió cuando el rostro blanco de adornos tornasoles estaba a escasos centímetros de sí mismo… en otra ocasión estaría halagado de la cercanía de una hermosa mujer pero esos ojos peculiares le veían hasta el fondo de su alma y un temor primario exploto en su regio porte congelándolo.

Ningún capitán la vio moverse.

-Nadie es viejo, Niño… solo sabio… recuerda eso- regaño airada la catrina con las llamas de las velas en su vestimenta creciendo amenazantes, para retroceder y dar una palmadita en la mejilla del helado capitán en consuelo.

Kenpachi fue retenido por Hitsugaya e Ichimaru cuando dio la finta de moverse deseoso de tomar esta oportunidad de luchar.

Si alguien dudaba que esta persona era indigna del aparente título que Yamamoto adjunta, murieron con esta muestra de habilidad sin explicaciones… Mayuri sintió las ganas de diseccionar en el instante sucumbiendo por el sentido de preservación que no sabía que tenía.

La catrina retrocedió de la sombra del octavo capitán caminando pausado al frente junto con el viejo comandante sin las preocupaciones de hostilidades -ahora… nos desviamos mucho ¿no?- rio divertida al aplaudir maternalmente al entorno.

-Por supuesto, Catrina-hime- estuvo de acuerdo Yamamoto dando miradas lacerantes al entorno, aun envolviendo en promesa de una discusión con uno de sus pupilos… Jushiro solo negó a la boca floja de su amigo mientras Retsu trataba de darle palmadas de consuelo al inestable Syunsui.

La catrina sonrió brillante, ojos chispearon en anticipación -y ahí regresamos al tema inicial… mi invitación a mis tierras- amplio sus brazos en una cálida presentación -aunque esperaba llevar a cada uno de ustedes-dijo con tristeza mirando implorante a Genryusai.

-Pero no se puede, Catrina-hime… hay responsabilidades- replico Yamamoto dando un aspecto cansado, después de todo la discusión que había perdido fue referente a lo irresponsable de darle vacaciones a sus capitanes… no cedió del todo -puedo permitirte a tres capitanes y dos tenientes- explico al resto.

La Catrina sabía que no podía pedir más, sobretodo porque al parecer tenía que ser permitido por un montón de nobles -Esa cámara de los 46 son una molestia- replico airada provocando una ronda de risitas entre los capitanes, aun el recuperado Kyoraku vibro por su comentario.

-Catrina-hime- amonesto severamente el comandante.

Espanto como una mosca -como decía- reinicio la conversación con optimismo miro con una llama serena a los capitanes en nuevo enfoque -Empezaremos con El…- señalo a Hitsugaya con un dedo pálido -también el…-Jushiro salto en su lugar -para finalizar con el- Aizen arqueo la ceja -los tenientes los dejo a su criterio- ofreció con una sonrisa.

Aizen se aclaró la garganta, enfocando sus ojos cálidos a la hermosa Catrina -¿somos los electos?- lanzo para confirmar.

-Por supuesto- le sonrió la dulce mujer en rojo, dando una inclinación con ese sombrero enorme -cada uno de ustedes vendrá conmigo al final de la semana, será justo el tiempo perfecto…- chillo en estasis jovial -deseo que este viaje les muestre lo que tanto Genryusai junto con esa cámara 46 ha oculto- recordó lanzando un vistazo acusador al líder de esa sección de almas.

Yamamoto suspiro en completo desacuerdo -Catrina-hime… usted sabe…-

-No importa, ya no… vine a tiempo para resolver esto a ustedes… para los más jóvenes- despidió sin interés en el conflicto, la Catrina era paciente y se esmeró en tratar de saldar este gran distanciamiento entre sus mundos… esos que tratan con almas deben mantenerse juntos.

Como agudas mentes militares, los capitanes no sabían que pensar ante esta oportunidad de actualizar una parte de su mundo que no sabían existía… era una fortuna que los electos eran capitanes observadores que seguro traerán un sinfín de información exquisita para sus expedientes.

Era una vergüenza enterarse hasta el momento, algo que no admitirían ante Yamamoto y sus razones para ocultar la existencia de una contra parte de la sociedad de almas.

-Perdone ¿pero qué festividad se celebrara?-Ukitake levanto la cuestión al meditar que nadie les dijo que ceremonia era tan importante para venir, después de todo ese tiempo, a considerarlos.

La catrina le mando otra mirada puntiaguda a Yamamoto por lo ignorante que estaba esta región de su contraparte, pero sonrió emocionada para contestarle a uno de sus elegidos -por supuesto, es el día de los muertos-

XXXXX

En una cierta tienda entre los suburbios de una ciudad, un tendero miraba al gato que aterrizaba en su mostrador en ese maravilloso día… se ajustó el sombrero de rayas y escucho cada palabra dicha por el aparente animal negro, el brillo se despertó en sus ojos cenizas al finalizar.

-¿Tierra de los muertos?- saboreo las palabras reconociendo el idioma en español, frunció la nariz un poco golpeado con la revelación… su mundo de conocimiento de repente tenían otra variable que nunca se consideró, cuantas posibilidades se abrían ante sus ojos y el tan lejos de poder investigarlos hasta saciarse.

Escucho en su existencia entre los vivos de dichos festejos, pero casi nunca era importante en Karakura… eso era más para las principales ciudades con poblaciones más variadas.

Pero ahora que dicha costumbre en verdad existía era una bofetada a su inteligencia ¿Porque Yamamoto-soutaicho lo escondió? o mejor ¿como en toda su existencia encontró evidencia? existirían en paralelo, trabajarían otro tipo de almas, el tipo de reishi, calidad de no vida... esa y muchas interrogantes se amontonaban en su ágil mente.

Lavándose su pata ajena a los agudos pensamientos de un científico natural como lo era Urahara Kisuke, penetrantes ojos amarillos fijaron su atención en su amigo cuando era obvio que se estaban desviando del problema principal -Aizen Sosuke es uno de los electos para ir a ese mundo- recordó con una profunda voz de recriminación.

Oculto su rostro detrás de un abanico saliendo de sus divagaciones de choques culturales y excéntricas costumbres fuera del país, solo el brillo de sus ojos entre las sombras en una nueva seriedad -que el rey alma este con ellos… entonces- fue su única oración.

Era mejor prevenir que tipo de armas nuevas le daría esta oportunidad al capitán Aizen.

XXXXX

Continuara….

Hola a todos, este es solo el prólogo de mi mini fic especial del día de los muertos.

Sé que es un festejo que ya es muy popular entorno del mundo, pero comúnmente empieza desde el 1 de noviembre (se celebran a todos los niños fallecidos) para finalizar el 2 de noviembre (que es la fecha oficial).

Para los que vivimos en el norte es un poco más light, visitas al panteón junto con un altar a las personas que fallecieron sencillo… pero en el sur se pone más interesante además que es festivo para esos lugares (a nosotros no nos dieron el día y estoy escribiendo en el trabajo).

Bueno esta historia se me ocurrió un día al ver Coco después de leer Bleach... y no merecía morir como otras tantas que tengo en obra negra.

originalmente era un oneshot, pero se extenderá otro capitulo que estaré subiendo el día de mañana en conmemoración al 2 de noviembre (si lo termino antes mejor) donde ahora si se centraran en Coco.

Por nuestros muertos que siempre recordaremos.

Neah20 fuera...


	2. Chapter 2

La tierra de los muertos

Desde la plataforma de piedra en la que aterrizaron, el panorama se amplió para ser juzgado por los considerados visitantes cuyo cambio de ambiente se sintió en el simple hecho de respirar.

La humedad reinaba en el aire, el sonido de música, pláticas y risas en ecos a través de la bruma de la mañana, miles de puentes visibles conectando torres caóticas de viviendas coloridas encima de bases de piedra ¿pirámides?

Lo que más sobresalía entre la negrura de una eterna noche, eran los puentes de arcos que se desbordaban de pétalos dorados conectados al filo de pirámides de piedra a la aparente nada… el aroma abrumador al que ya se habían acostumbrado.

La flor Cempaxúchitl ahora estaba catalogada en la doceava división con sus propiedades que amablemente la catrina expuso con orgullo.

Para los que acostumbraban la austeridad del orden del Seireitei fue un choque sensorial la ciudad que a simple vista no se veían más que luces parpadeantes en anuncios como esos que sabían comenzaban a plagar el mundo de los vivos.

Las casas no parecían tener una orden de construcción al estar apiladas en torres, para los capitanes electos también fue obvio que no había rastro de reishi chocando con la piel sensible… ningún habitante portaba reiatsu… y algo más les permitía su estado físico en el lugar.

Y en esta forma, reseñando lo que su vista capta de este caótico paisaje además de hacer las obvias comparaciones con su hogar… el asombro fue una emoción que los capitanes broto de manera natural.

Como antiguos shinigamis eran conscientes de que en su larga existencia en donde cumplían con estándares y estaban disciplinados… había algo en este panorama desorganizado que los hacían sentir bienvenidos.

-Es hermoso- Jushiro no evito expresar verdaderamente maravillado, sus ojos daban de un lugar a otro afilándolo para ver a los pequeños puntos que eran los civiles en vestimentas ajenas a la sociedad de almas.

-Bueno, esa es la expresión que buscaba- la voz jovial de Catrina rompió el análisis de los capitanes y tenientes electos -es impresionante ¿no?- miro el entorno con cariño, como si no se cansara de sus tierras.

Hinamori le dio un codazo a Matsumoto para que pusiera atención y dejara de tomar fotos, la vergüenza de la última al darle una sonrisa inocente a la reinante del lugar que desprecio con cariño.

-Esos puentes ¿A dónde van?- no evito lanzar Aizen al señalar lo que tanto sobresalía entre la negrura que los rodeaba de ese aparente mar.

La catrina murmuro algo a cierto niño terco (Yamamoto) para sonreír a sus visitantes con el mismo aire sabio -ese puente conecta al mundo de los vivos- dijo con simpleza.

El escandalo se reflejó entre los shinigamis al percatarse de tanta gente cruzándolos, como personas de estrictas normas fue una bofetada a sus enseñanzas.

-No se preocupen- tranquilizo la Catrina -cada uno sabe que solo tiene este día para visitar- comento como si esto contestara todo.

Pero esto no explicaba nada, por el contrario solo llenaba de más lagunas de este mundo cuya existencia repentinamente se revelo ante ellos… en todos esos días en espera de este viaje, la Catrina no hablo más de lo necesario.

Que decir de Yamamoto-soutaicho y su actitud distante, como si no fuera consciente que esta sociedad estaba escupiendo en todas las reglas que saben son la ley entre el mundo de los muertos.

-¡Pero los hollows!- protesto Toshiro no evitando la preocupación de esta grave negligencia.

Aunque la tercera división nunca reporta más que hollows callejeros, algo de este volumen sería una alarma constante para monitorear ¿Cómo no se dieron cuenta? O será por la carente fuerza de reiatsu que ocultaba la anomalía.

La catrina los midió desde la profundidad de sus ojos peculiares, negó moviendo los adornos del enorme sombrero -agradezco su compasión- dijo con una sonrisa ligera, tan suave como la brisa de primavera -pero quizás deba explicar que las bases de mis dominios es tan distinta al de ustedes- explico criptica de nuevo expresándose como si fuera suficientemente clara.

Ukitake mantuvo el porte sereno, como buen diplomático -Mis disculpas, Catrina-hime…- mantuvieron el honorifico aun con las protestas de la reinante -pero es de conocimiento común que las almas son presas fáciles- trato de razonar o empujar una mejor explicación.

La hermosa princesa lo miro largamente, Jushiro se sintió un poco pequeño aun cuando en altura no había tanta diferencia -Entiendo mis niños- sonrió bondadosa -las almas no solo son presas fáciles de hollows… hay tantas cosas por ahí esperando un festín de ellas- explico haciendo un ademan a la brillante ciudad -mis reglas no son sus reglas… pero eso lo pueden aprender de primera mano- sonrió mostrando sus dientes -además no hay hollow tonto que quiera retarme- espeto con un filo en sus ojos.

El silencio se instaló como un manto frio en cada Shinigami, pues eran muy conscientes del alcance desconocido de la catrina.

Volviendo a su sereno brillo la catrina lanzo un vistazo -Aunque tampoco soy tan descuidada, mis niños- alego al señalar el entorno nada ofendida -hay guías espirituales para cada alma bajo mi dominio, alebrijes- para que vieran las criaturas coloridas que de repente volaban entre las nubes de la eterna noche -tan capaces de proteger y tutelar… creados a bases de sus portadores…- dio un vistazo a cada espada -una zanpakuto para mejor entendimiento-

Estaban aprendiendo tanto en tan poco tiempo, cada Shinigami aprecio el pedazo de información que se almacenaba y aunque lo negaran… crecía mas de esta incomoda sensación de malestar al percatarse lo ignorantes que eran y como su líder permitió dicha debilidad.

Se sentían vulnerables y a merced de cualquier regla universal, porque aquí no hay reishi y no saben las consecuencias que tendría en su reiatsu aunque hasta el momento la voz de sus espadas eran muy claras.

-Pero basta de aburridos cuentos- finalizo la catrina al poner sus manos en la cadera, mirando a sus invitados con esa expresión jovial -serán libres de ver el entorno, sin barreras del idioma… nos veremos aquí al medio día después del gran cierre- concluyo.

Aizen levanto la mano -perdone, Catrina-hime…-

-Catrina- lloro la mujer en un balbuceo rendido.

Una risa carismática del castaño, ajustándose los anteojos -nos está diciendo que estamos libres de vagar en sus dominios ¿no será peligroso?-

-Son extranjeros, mi gente lo sabrá con solo su acento y esto les dará tolerancia a sus ojos- se encogió de hombros la blanca dama, mirándolos con ese aire confiado -¿Por qué atarlos a un guía? O ¿Por qué hacerles una agenda? Es mejor aprender de sus propias vivencias ¿Qué niño aprende sin vivir?- explico con sabiduría.

Los shinigamis se miraron con resignación a ser tratados como niños, aun alguien de la carrera de Jushiro estaba en esa manada de pequeños a ojos de la bondadosa muerte… muy en su interior Toshiro estaba feliz de no ser el único con ese tipo de desdén.

La catrina inclino su gran sombrero ocultando sus ojos, una sonrisa bromista en sus carnosos labios tensando los reflejos de los shinigamis… en un tronar de sus blancos dedos, el aspecto austero de los capitanes y tenientes muto a algo más casual.

Chalecos blancos para los capitanes con la insignia de su división, camisas azules con pantalón negro holgado añadiendo zapatos de charol todo de un aspecto rudimentario… para las mujeres faldas largas de mucho vuelo, blusas de manga larga blancas con collares coloridos y pulseras… el pelo arreglado en una cebolla.

Esto fue repentino palpando sus espadas en su lugar casi alegres de no haber pasado a la defensiva, pero luego se miraron las manos blanquecidas para levantarse a ver el maquillaje en cada rostro.

La simulación de huesos.

Había puntos entorno a sus "cuencas" pintados exquisitamente aunque no tan hermosos como la catrina, ni laboriosos… cada capitán y teniente no evito apreciarse con incredibilidad ¿Qué clase de brujería era esta? No evitaron lanzar un gesto sorprendido a la arrogante reinante de los muertos.

-No pensaron que andarán vestidos tan formales en mis tierras ¿no?- rio la catrina con jovialidad, mirando a cada uno con cierto cariño -en esta época del año todos se mudan a sus huesos… literalmente- informo al pasar sus delgados dedos en cada Shinigami -esto es para que puedan mezclarse con facilidad- puntualizo al palmear la mejilla de un Aizen sonriente -beban, bailen, canten y disfruten… aprendan lo necesario y busquen lo que les falta… estudien y enseñen- dio un paso hacia atrás.

Demostrando que era consciente de los deseos de investigación y no le importaba la fuga de información.

La Catrina hizo una reverencia burlona -Bienvenidos a la tierra de los muertos, extranjeros de oriente- desapareció en un montón de pétalos dorados.

-Bueno, eso fue dramático- Matsumoto alego divertida, las escaleras de pétalos aparecieron en su plataforma.

Cada Shinigami tomo la invitación con libertad.

XXXXX

Jushiro no se sintió culpable cuando dejo al resto a su suerte, el amable capitán vago entre las calles con ojo crítico no solo a la arquitectura que había juzgado de antemano como un mundo aparte del Seireitei sino a los propios residentes que como dijo Catrina-hime se mudaban literalmente a sus huesos.

Seguro este tipo de eventos eran dignos de mantener ocupados a la doceava división una larga temporada, no evito suspirar en alivio que Mayuri no fuera electo para dicha aventura… sería un infierno explicar cómo los civiles terminaron "desaparecidos".

Siguió deambulando entre calles de piedra ya sean empinadas o planas… con fachadas de casas de piedra de tantos pisos con adornos hermosos a la vista… gente bailaba otros cantaban tan bulliciosos que era un choque para alguien cuya educación era ser reservada y educada.

Sonrió con cariño cuando saludo a una familia mientras sus niños señalaban su altura ¡le regalaron flores cuando supieron que era extranjero! En verdad Catrina-hime no exageraba cuando explico vagamente sobre su gente.

Dudo pero se acercó a unos civiles en una de esas animadas plazas, se sentó por lo menos un cuarto de hora escuchando atento sus observaciones... Emiliano y Eufemio eran dos personajes que según existieron durante alguna revolución, por lo cual lo reconocieron como alguien entrenado en el arte de la guerra.

-Aunque no eres como esos comandantes…- alego Eufemio arrastrando un poco las palabras, agitando una bebida que no dudo en compartir con Jushiro -te ves muy… amable, delicado… ¿eres un guerrero?-

-No seas duro, Hermano- alego Emiliano ajustando su sombrero de paja y sus armas de la revolución -es obvio que no trae esa espada de adorno… como digno visitante de esas tierras del sol naciente- el tono era burlón.

Jushiro sonrió paciente, ignorando las burlas era una buena compañía más cuando te daban bebida que quemaba la garganta… seria la perdición de Syunsui -Pero caballeros ¿conocen la otra comunidad de almas?- pidió inocente.

Ambos revolucionarios se vieron -¿Qué si lo conocemos?- se burló Emiliano con una mirada lejana a la plaza -por supuesto- dio una grave calada a su tabaco que acababa de encender sin agregar nada.

-Sería poco inteligente no saberlo- agrego Emiliano al poco tiempo -Eres de por allá ¿no?- lanzo con astucia.

Jushiro casi se ahogó con su bebida, mirándolos como venado atrapado que borro por una sonrisa de disculpas.

-No te muestres avergonzado, quizás serás más viejo que nosotros… pero ambos somos guerreros, te reconozco aun cuando pareces demasiado delicado para mi gusto- aguijoneo Eufemio.

-Debe ser una no vida difícil- alego Emiliano con mirada penetrante, de repente toda casualidad murió -Yo no puedo ver una existencia amarrada a ese tipo de manejos… Jushiro…- le llamo por su nombre por primera vez -es mejor vivir de pie que vivir toda una vida arrodillado- espeto con gravedad.

-Y es por esto que lo respetamos, Jushiro- Eufemio alego al levantar la copa como si fuera pesada -debe ser un infierno mantener su temple… su tranquilidad… y servir para un equilibrio- bebió.

-No me siento arrepentido de no estar en su lucha, nuestra Catrina y guías…- Emiliano señalo a la pantera naranja a su espalda -nos mantienen seguros y no nos convertimos en una carga para ustedes- señalo al acariciarse su propio bigote.

-Pero somos gente de revoluciones, de guerra…- sonrió Eufemio a su hermano para volver al incomodo capitán -si nos llegas a necesitar, no dudes en buscarnos… Jushiro, porque me caes bien-

-Y es extraño que alguien caiga en nuestra gracia en tan poco tiempo- alego Emiliano con una sonrisa torcida.

-Agradezco su ofrecimiento, caballeros-dudo Ukitake levantando su propia bebida, pero después sonrió con verdadera complicidad cuando palmadas toscas le fueron dadas por esa familia.

También hizo nota de no subestimar el poder de observación de esta gente, pues aunque la mayoría caería en la categoría de civiles según estándares de la sociedad de almas… juzgar de esta manera está mal, un ejemplo digno era la familia Zapata.

Con esa mentalidad, con una botella de tequila entre sus ropas Jushiro Ukitake se despidió no sin antes prometer pasar al complejo Zapata al norte de la ciudad… donde al parecer se reunían todos los guerreros de las diferentes eras de la tierra de los muertos después del 2 de noviembre, un encuentro que sería interesante.

Se detuvo en un puesto repleto de dulces, dudo un poco pero sabiendo que no hay necesidad de dinero pidió algo para llevar además de interrogar al amable comerciante del funcionamiento del intercambio.

Le explicaron algo en general de ofrendas pero nada profundo, la propia gente del lugar carecía del conocimiento de cómo se llenaban sus propios almacenes de alimentos… pero nadie parecía padecer hambre en lo que lleva de recorrido.

Siguió observando en su recorrido con dulces en la boca, ojos cálidos detallando con la misma agilidad de su capitanía reflexionando y comparando… no había crimen, sin preocupaciones y sobretodo sin diferencias… cada civil se observaba y saludaba, deseándose buen día.

Nadie lo juzgo, casi ninguno de los que se topó le señalaban por su aspecto sobresaliente.

Llego a uno de los lugares que Emiliano le aconsejo visitar, la gran estación central de Caléndulas que era un gran complejo que es el método principal de transportación del reino enfocado a cada habitante… Ukitake medito en tratar de implementarla en la sociedad de almas, quizás de esa forma se ganarían menos hostilidades de sus propios civiles.

Subió los escalones ingresando al complejo, miro sorprendido los diferentes niveles… los transportes de metal… escalones y coloridos personajes, otro lugar digno de recordar para futuras referencias.

Paseo entre los corredores, viendo los niveles que se abrían ante sus ojos y luego los pequeños contenedores metálicos que pasaban por encima de su cabeza en otro medio de transporte… los civiles de un lado a otro, acompañados de criaturas coloridas ingresando a habitaciones con señalamientos en el idioma del lugar.

En uno de los balcones miro desde la altura los diferentes guardias vestidos de azul a los que interrogaría para aprender sobre sus obligaciones y volver a compararlo con su propia cultura.

Cuando bajo de nuevo a la sala principal sintió ser golpeado en el costado… como alguien entrenado se mantuvo firme ante el choque pero Jushiro solo reacciono para poner su mano detrás de la espalda del niño que iba a caer al suelo.

Hizo una mueca ante los gemidos de dolor del inocente, era obvio que para el pobre debió de haberse sentido como ir directo a una pared.

-¿Estas bien?- pidió Ukitake al hincarse a la altura del niño, algo que era mucha la diferencia.

El crio temblo pero no de miedo, sino de otra emoción que el antiguo capitán no evito arquear una de sus maquilladas cejas -Si estoy bien, señor- contesto después de un rato ajustándose la capucha roja.

-Vamos, sé que fue doloroso ¡lo lamento!- aclamo paciente Jushiro al asomarse para ver a su víctima, parpadeo confundido ante el gesto de horror al coincidir sus miradas -oh, tú no estás en los huesos- aclamo inocente, al desconocer si era normal ver en esta fecha a alguien con mejillas morenas regordetas no se alarmo.

-Yo… yo…- el pequeño parecía haberse puesto pálido encendiendo la sospecha del extranjero.

Jushiro estaba por preguntar cuando escucho un caos en la parte delantera donde guardias se dividían a buscar a alguien, esta distracción le costó que soltara al niño que corrió por su vida al otro extremo del corredor.

El antiguo capitán se levantó en toda su gracia, sintiéndose intrigado pero prefirió olvidar el altercado al tener algunas prioridades como el conseguir un bolso donde pondría la botella de tequila y los dulces que estaban escondidos entre sus ropas, extrañando su haori que le servía para guardar objetos con mayor facilidad.

Salió del recinto para poner como siguiente objetivo el visitar el distrito de artes y el campo de agave cuando fue abordado por una gran sombra que se alzó por encima de su presencia, como la disciplina se lo enseño no reaccionó violentamente cuando volteo a coincidir con una mirada amarilla felina de un gran alebrije alado.

Era impresionante, hermoso y poderoso que olfateaba a Jushiro como si estuviera buscando rastros de algo.

-Pepita ¿lo encontraste?- una voz urgente pidió a espaldas del animal.

Para el capitán de la treceava división este fue el encuentro que cambio por completo la agenda que acababa de planear.

XXXXX

Toshiro negaría con vehemencia en su regreso que se había perdido, de alguna forma patética el resto de sus colegas se dividieron dejándolo solo en las calles transitadas de este lugar desordenado.

Su mirada penetrante estaba malhumorada en medio de esa gran plaza, examinando detalladamente en conflicto por la elección de arquitectura muy lejana a la austeridad del seireitei… si de lejos era un nervio para sus ansias perfeccionistas, en sus calles de piedras empinadas o firmes con gente huesuda de un lado a otro eran un golpe a su ímpetu.

Que todos piensen que eres un anciano por el color de cabello también era un tanto insultante… más cuando en este lugar su autoridad no tenía el poder para aclamar respeto, menos cuando niños impertinentes se acercaban curiosos como si fueran amigos de toda la no vida.

Portar su zanpakuto no atraía miedo a los civiles por el contrario compasión al ser señalado como extranjero.

Por lo cual necesitaba un respiro, era obvio que la fiesta abarcaba toda la ciudadela y los preparativos en papel picado de colores colgando en las calles junto con luces o fuegos pirotécnicos le estaban mareando… camino hasta la zona más abandonada al borde de la plataforma.

Entonces percibió de algo debajo de uno de los puentes, curioso además de un poco paranoico… Toshiro se acercó con pasos cautelosos con su mano descansando en su espada, chocar con un niño no fue lo que esperaba.

Odiaba no sentir nada de reiatsu.

-Ey- el niño protesto al caer al suelo, mirando la figura de Hitsugaya con reprimenda-tu ¿de dónde saliste?- señalo groseramente desde su postura sentada, con esa capucha roja y esos ojos hundidos en total indignación.

Toshiro no respondió relajando su postura de ataque y negándose a comportarse como un mocoso.

Paso a examinar al cada vez más nervioso chaval, por lo menos sus ojos turquesa mantenían el toque intimidante… pero fue interrumpido por un ladrido emocionado, un perro le regresaba la mirada con esos ojos llenos de simpleza animal.

Una tos cortes -como decía…- el mocoso de sudadera roja se enderezo, examinando con cuidado su guitarra -es una suerte que no se haya roto- el tono era acusador.

-Fíjate por donde vas- regaño Toshiro sintiéndose ofendido por la obvia acusación oculta muy mal en el tono del civil.

-Espero que no hayas dañado la guitarra, gordito- acuso otro esqueleto con ropa en mal estado subiendo con facilidad desde la parte baja de la plataforma, miro interrogante a ambos niños.

Toshiro levanto la barbilla mientras el de capucha roja torció la boca en desagrado.

El aparente adulto parecía mirarlo de arriba abajo con curiosidad -Que niño…-

-No soy un niño- espeto cortante aunque era mejor a que le dijeran "viejo" como algunos mocosos lo señalaron anteriormente.

El esqueleto miro al de capucha roja con el disimulo de arqueo de ceja -bueno pareces uno- aseguro juguetón.

Toshiro se negó a reconocerlos ni volar su temperamento, pasando su mirada más allá -¿Qué hay en el fondo?- cuestiono demandante, apuntando al lugar donde obviamente habían venido.

Era momento de aclarar el propósito de este viaje que él se autodenomino como académico, localizar una biblioteca sería una pérdida de tiempo y llego a la conclusión de pedir a los civiles… claro que en todo este tiempo no había tenido la oportunidad o ganas de convivir con personas tan desconcertantes.

Pero vean aquí una ventana que se ajusta a sus deseos.

Con su aguda mirada espero a que le contestaran con una respuesta directa y tan clara.

El mayor le dio un gesto perdido, como si fuera algún anormal que no supiera algo de conocimiento común para caer en el incómodo chico de capucha -es la zona de los olvidados- le explico con ese mismo tono de obviedad.

Una ceja nevada se arqueo, no es como si se viera al tener tanto maquillaje blanco -¿Olvidados?- interrogo con el tono paciente obligado, ese que usa cuando Matsumoto no entiende una orden simple.

-Vamos, no me digas que no lo sabes… niño- el mayor se cruzó de brazos tercamente.

-No soy un niño- repitió con una mirada acalorada el capitán.

El adulto retrocedió pero aún seguía ese brillo de estar ante un tonto presente en sus ojos, irritando al austero usuario de hielo… afectar el clima era uno de los indicios de la pérdida del temperamento, pero pareciera que los efectos no perturbaban a nadie en la distancia (aunque el de capucha tembló) -es donde nos reunimos todos los que estamos por ser olvidados- le expandió como si esto resolviera su creciente confusión.

La mente de Toshiro no entendió la referencia pero parecía que para los residentes era suficiente explicación, una de esas reglas de la norma rutinaria que no necesita más que simples palabras para entender… pero él no lo hacía, era un extranjero y cualquiera que sea las reglas universales de este mundo pasa por encima de su cabeza descaradamente.

-Podemos discutir en el camino- el de capucha roja corto cualquier continuación de este improvisado interrogatorio, con su ceño fruncido pero la desesperación en su gesto.

El adulto afirmo fácilmente -supongo que estas atrapado con nosotros, niño- atino a decir con un tono cantado en ese acento de la región.

Hitsugaya quería replicar de nuevo al mote condescendiente, pero la mano huesuda del mayor lo atrapo de la muñeca rápidamente arrastrándolo a la estela de la urgencia, sería fácil con un movimiento de hakuda quitárselo de encima y hasta enseñarle el respeto al espacio personal pero se abstuvo por el bien del conocimiento.

Además no sabía que tan delicados eran las personas de este lugar en cuanto a la aplicación de sus artes, no quería atraer la ira de Catrina-hime.

-Mi nombre es Hector…- dijo el adulto saltando una barda sin inmutarse que medio cuerpo paso por abajo, Hitsugaya hizo una mueca pero mantenía la velocidad -aquel gordito es Miguel… o Miguelito y el perro es Dante- aclamo al pasar por una transitada calle que esquivaron con facilidad, alcanzando al de capucha roja.

El entorno parecía no alarmarse por verlos correr, la tranquilidad anormal de esta gente.

Como su educación lo exige el capitán se rindió a presentarse -Hitsugaya Toshiro- se obligó a no divulgar su jerarquía, desconociendo que tanto sabia esta gente de su existencia si es que Catrina-hime advirtió de antemano.

-Vaya nombre- dijo sin aliento el nombrado Miguel mirando por encima de su hombro el intercambio, tanto Toshiro como Héctor lo agarraron del hombro deteniéndolo de chocar contra un carro alegórico -uh gracias- tartamudeo.

Hitsugaya suspiro masajeándose el puente de la nariz dudando sobre el criterio de mantenerse cercano de este dúo menos con el perro mirándolo como si supiera quien era, arqueo la ceja cuando se percató que era observado -¿Qué?- espeto recriminador.

-Bueno de todo tu nombre, solo Shiro se me quedo- explico con vergüenza Miguel, rascándose la nuca al comenzar a caminar en vez de correr… pues al parecer estaban bastante cercas del lugar donde tomarían un transporte para ir a la plaza principal.

-No me digas Shiro- protesto airado Toshiro, el viento helado pasó como si nada… insultando una vez más la tierra extraña en la que estaban y como afectaba su natural dominio del clima.

-Muy bien Shiro- replico Miguel con una sonrisa, codeando el adulto en obvia confabulación.

¡La vena de esta gente! Odio Hitsugaya la facilidad de esas personas de tomar confianza con sus superiores… quizás era una cosa que no supieran de ellos, por lo cual se obligó a calmarse en una muestra de tolerancia.

-Vamos Shiro, no te enojes-Miguel canturreo caminando entre las transitadas calles.

-Te crecerán arrugas entre las cejas- Héctor acerco su dedo huesudo entre el ceño del niño, recibiendo tremenda palmada que lo hizo gritar -agresivo- acuso escondiéndose detrás de un Miguel divertido.

-NO ME LLAMEN SHIRO- espeto en un gruñido, su rostro se contorsiono en una mueca por lo groseros que eran ese dúo ¡no llevaban ni una hora como conocidos!

-Se ha enojado Shiro- susurro Miguel a un Héctor mientras Dante ladraba con la lengua de fuera, llegaron a una estación donde quedo finalizada esa estúpida conversación para alivio de la poca paciencia de Toshiro.

Para el capitán de hielo no admitiría que estaba sorprendido del medio de transporte en que se movían colgando de una torre a otra, era algo que seguro atraería la atención del capitán Kurotsuchi por lo novedoso de la atracción… aunque no sería útil para los shinigamis.

Cuando se acomodaron en la parte posterior del carro, justo a la intemperie Toshiro negaría que se distrajo ante el nuevo ángulo en el que se abría el panorama de la tierra de los muertos.

-pero bueno ¿Qué quieres preguntar?- Héctor inicio al acomodarse en la barandilla de acero, cruzando sus huesudos brazos con una sonrisa confiada.

-Empecemos con la zona de los olvidados- Toshiro afirmo al cruzarse de brazos, Miguel se sentó en el suelo de madera mientras el transporte se movía de un lado a otro subiendo gente antes de volver a iniciar el descenso.

Héctor explico la dinámica de la tierra de los muertos, el sustento de existir por cada persona viva que aun te recuerde y los tres tipos de muerte… también el funcionamiento de las ofrendas para concluir con la misión de Miguel de ir a buscar a su abuelo, un famoso cantante que Toshiro no presto demasiada atención a su drama.

También sabía que le estaban escondiendo algo, pero no le importo lo suficiente para obtener respuestas.

Mientras Héctor y Miguel discutían del concurso de música al que ahora se dirigían, Toshiro divago y analizo la información en una constante comparación… era tan distinto a la sociedad de almas, como lo dijo Catrina-hime que sus reglas no eran la ley aquí.

Además la existencia no era tan larga ya que dependía enteramente de los vivos, también recordaban sus vidas y contaban con su propia zona abandonada, no era tan grave ni tan hostil como el Rukongai.

Al ver las luces de la ciudad un sabor amargo se instaló en la garganta del pequeño Shinigami, meditando que no había discriminación pues cuando Hector explico de los olvidados… aún tenían derechos de andar por toda la ciudad a su gusto.

¿Quién de las zonas del rukongai podía vagar libremente en el Seireitei?

Si, había también niveles sociales en este lugar pero nadie era infeliz por esto… era como si esta gente no necesitara nada, que cualquiera podía ser feliz si lo deseaba y esto… aun con la clara diferencia de funcionamiento y la falta de reishi… era lo que más le agravaba.

-Bueno, Shiro… ¡llegamos!- Héctor canturreo sin miedo de la mirada irritada del peliblanco ante el mote ni por interrumpirlo en su crisis existencial.

Bajaron del trasporte entre empujones, el sonido era demasiado fuerte y la gente se amontonaba entorno a un escenario tan colorido como ese mundo… Hitsugaya seguro tendría un dolor de cabeza, era como si estuviera presente en una de esas fiestas que tanto Matsumoto asiste solo que de un alcance aterrador.

Después de esto se encerraría a leer un libro hasta purgarse de todo esto, con ese plan estaba por marcharse sin despedirse de ese molesto dúo.

-Así que ¿eres nuevo?- pregunto Héctor deteniendo del deslizamiento del peliblanco a la libertad.

Hitsugaya miro planamente, arqueando una ceja demandante que provoco risitas en Miguel quien susurro "es como un mini abuelo" que se ganó una mirada de muerte pero volvió su atención al divertido adulto.

-Bueno preguntaste un montón de cosas que son de conocimiento común- Héctor se encogió de hombros explicando su razonamiento, ajusto su sombrero desgastado.

La inocencia de esta gente que no sospecha malas intenciones, era tanta la comodidad que le sorprendía mucho al Shinigami quien afirmo la respuesta de la pregunta -Soy nuevo- fue fácil mentir que explicar su procedencia.

Tampoco quería desilusionarse de que Yamamoto-soutaicho les guardara información y esta gente… sin ninguna formación militar… supiera de ellos.

Héctor lo miro con otra nueva luz, casi indeciso mientras Miguel se marchaba a registrar en la mesa con una señorita de peluca verde y animada -bueno Shiro, te aconsejo que vayas al departamento de reuniones familiares en la estación-

Toshiro le dio un aspecto aburrido para no morderlo por su mote, de reojo observo como de nuevo Miguel parecía conversar con unas monjas para centrarse -¿Departamento de reuniones familiares?- pregunto no dispuesto a perderse de ningún tipo de información.

-Bueno, para que localicen a tu familia aquí- señalo el entorno -porque aunque tengo espacio en mi casa, no es un lugar adecuado para un niño-

-No soy un niño… y si tengo hogar- replico indignado Hitsugaya ante las conclusiones a las que llego el esqueleto de su pasado, era obvio que estaban asumiendo tanto cuando no saben nada.

Él era uno de los más importantes capitanes del gotei 13 que hasta hace unos días pensaba eran los únicos encargados de manejar almas… merecía respeto, le irrito no lanzarle esto en la cara al estúpido huesudo.

Sonriendo avergonzado -oh bueno, lamento la confusión… - aseguro Héctor con nerviosismo -es solo que los nuevos tardan en acoplarse… y aunque tu obviamente eres extranjero, hay ciertas casas que los aceptan como propia familia- ofreció humildemente.

Toshiro no quiso poner en duda la inteligencia de este esqueleto, pero le sorprendió mucho sus pensamientos además de su obvia preocupación por su bienestar… se sintió culpable -Yo sé dónde está mi familia- cedió como buena voluntad -además no tengo a nadie vivo- cedió de manera espontánea.

Era otra de las graves diferencias entre su cultura y esta al estar tan conectada y dependiente de los vivos… del recuerdo, cuando en el Seireitei despiertas sin nada más que tu nombre.

En el fondo el eco de un evento musical estaba iniciando.

-Entonces ¿serás olvidado?- intervino Miguel al acercarse justo después del último comentario, mirando con ojos grandes y expresivos a Hitsugaya.

En su insensible mente pensó "ya fui olvidado" pero negó al ver lo vulnerable de un verdadero niño que esperaba su respuesta -probablemente- dijo incierto.

Tanto el adulto como el niño se vieron agitados, una parte de Hitsugaya con el susurro de Hyorinmaru se sintieron conmovidos por la capacidad de preocuparse cuando tienen escasas horas de conocerse y sin ganárselo… era una de las discrepancias con su gente, estas personas no necesitaban tanto tiempo para llegar a confiar uno en el otro.

Puede ser tonto para la supervivencia desde la perspectiva de la sociedad de almas… pero es tan natural en esta tierra.

-¿Tienes una foto?- Miguel pregunto dudoso.

-¿Foto?- pidió Toshiro parpadeando de más por el cambio brusco de tema.

-Si…- dudo el niño de capucha roja, sus pies parecían más importantes que coincidir con los aterradores ojos turquesa -yo ayudare a Héctor… puedo, quizás, poner tu foto en nuestro altar- ofreció desinteresado.

Arqueo una ceja cuestionando dicho ofrecimiento, Miguel parecía darse cuenta de sus propias palabras al igual que Héctor entro en un ligero pánico ¿esto tenía que ver con ese otro tema secreto que no le han dicho? Se preguntó astutamente.

Entonces el turno de Miguel llego, fue divertido ver el pánico del antes confiado niño apretando la guitarra como si fuera su escudo… Héctor aliviado de la interrupción, alentó al de capucha a acercarse al escenario.

Toshiro volteo los ojos justamente mirando la espalda de sus compañeros altamente sospechosos, sus asuntos, desprecio sin importancia… dio la espalda dispuesto a marcharse, pero entonces se topó con el perro quien se paró ahí con su estúpida mirada.

-¿Qué?- ladro ofendido Toshiro, consideraba la recriminación del animal en todo su esplendor ¿Por qué se sentía culpable de abandonarlos? No es como si espontáneamente desarrollara un sentido de lealtad.

Tardo años antes de siquiera considerar a Matsumoto como cercana.

No era igual que ellos… no estaba apegado a un completo desconocido… por ese motivo Hitsugaya, el frio capitán de la décima división se regañó por titubear ante la mirada de Dante.

Entonces le ladro.

El infierno de animal le estaba ladrando mientras el silencio del escenario se extendía, no voltearía… juro en toda su terquedad que no voltearía… entonces rendido miro el amplio escenario llamativo donde Miguel estaba parado torpemente en medio, como si deseara estar en otro lado.

-Pánico escénico- negó Toshiro golpeando la frente en una palmada irritada, el niño alardeo de sus dones musicales y pareciera que toda habilidad murió delante de tantos ojos.

Dante parecía conforme con que no se iría porque corrió hacia el lugar donde Héctor estaba haciendo ademanes desesperados para hacer reaccionar al mocoso.

No sabía que lo empujo a reanimar a Miguel pero no fue un asunto diferente que impulsar a uno de sus nuevos reclutas a atacarlo en el entrenamiento… claro que asusto a Héctor por su tono demandante, pero surtió efecto cuando el mocoso lanzo un grito musical en inicio del número improvisado lleno de entusiasmo.

-Bien hecho, shiro- palmeo Héctor completamente orgulloso de sus ánimos -aunque hubiera preferido algo menos intimidante- bromeo.

Toshiro volteo los ojos en completo fastidio, ganándose una palmada del adulto en completo compañerismo.

Dante ladro incitando al dúo a subirse al escenario mientras Miguel cantaba una canción extraña (¿un poco loco?), Héctor fue fácilmente empujado mientras que con el capitán el pobre animal sintió enfrentarse a un muro endurecido.

-No- fue contundente el tono autoritario de Toshiro mandando un desplante inquietante en dirección al animal.

Dante bajo las orejas completamente regañado.

Hitsugaya decidió que era el momento perfecto para separarse, mirar el final del numero entre alegrías y gritos de Héctor junto a Miguel le divirtieron sabiendo que era mejor no despedirse… solo palmeo la cabeza de Dante para hacer su camino entre la multitud.

Era mejor buscar al resto de los capitanes, sobre todo a su teniente irresponsable.

XXXXX

Habían vagado al más cercano establecimiento de alcohol que en este lugar parecía localizar con envidiable puntería, Hinamori a estas alturas lo único que quería era arrastrar a Matsumoto fuera del local para buscar a los capitanes que seguro deben estar preocupados.

¿Cómo permitió esto? El capitán Aizen debe estar fuera de su zona de confort ante tantas personas sin ninguna disciplina y que decir de Shiro-chan seguro tendrá más que un nervio reventado ante tanto caos o ruido.

Aunque era un milagro que su buen amigo de infancia no haya desatado una tormenta de nieve.

Sentadas en la barra donde el hombre de aspecto divertido y fornido servía una tras otra copa de todas las bebidas fuertes que recomendaba… el resto de lo que supo era una cantina estaban en sus propios negocios en una actitud alegre con evidentes efectos del alcohol.

En sus huesos, algo que asimilaron prontamente.

Momo cruzo sus brazos con el ceño fruncido, el alcohol picaba en su nariz y la cuestión de tiempo era una variable imposible de medir en estas circunstancias… su alta paciencia se estaba acabando, más al escuchar como Rangiku coqueteaba con descaro con uno de los hombres de la barra.

Momo tuvo suficiente al golpear el hombro de la exuberante teniente quien volteo atontada, entre todo ese maquillaje era posible ver el sonrojo borracho de su amiga -Rangiku… hay que salir de aquí- silbo peligrosa, sus ojos normalmente amables estaban totalmente irritados.

En su estado de embriaguez, la mujer de busto considerable la miro como si estuviera viendo a un animal tierno gruñirle -oh Momo, no es momento de estar tan rígida-

-¡No estoy rígida!- silbo peligrosa.

El resto de la cantina, aun el hombre que atendía la barra tenían la vena de mirarlas con la intención de entretenimiento ¡como si fuera normal!

Matsumoto hizo un puchero -Catrina-hime…- hipo con un chistear de dientes al ver que Momo le lanzo un desplante de "No digas ese nombre" para continuar -nos aconsejó divertirnos- hipo con una risita borracha.

-Pero tú sabes lo que nuestros capitanes nos recomendaron- silbo mirando el entorno para que nadie escuchara.

Agitando el líquido de aroma fuerte delante de las narices de una irritada teniente de la quinta división, Matsumoto sonrió astutamente -pero Catrina-hime…- susurro -se puede decir que tiene el más alto rango… equivale a Yamamoto-soutaicho y no estoy desobedeciéndola- aseguro con la confianza ciega que tenía la razón.

El escandalo se dibujó en el rostro de Momo, la lógica era incuestionable pero aun así tenían el deber de investigar por su parte y que decir que eran las que tenían la cámara para archivar imágenes.

-Vamos Momo- Rangiku se acercó pasando su brazo entorno al hombro de la más pequeña -este lugar es asombroso, no hay peligros y puedo beber sin preocupaciones- silbo con una risa tonta -el licor es lo mejor, gratis y que decir de la música- levanto su copa para que los músicos, quienes habían estado tocando de manera entusiasta comenzaron a gritar en respuesta a su saludo como si fueran amigos.

Hinamori no cedió, dio un desplante totalmente cruel que no estaría cediendo.

-Vamos mocosa, diviértete- un personaje vestido elegante dijo desde la mesa más cercana, riendo gravemente ante el gesto rabioso de la castaña -no arruines el ambiente, mocosa-

-No soy una mocosa- alego acalorada Momo, pero la carcajada de Rangiku la avergonzaba y que decir de las miradas divertidas del resto del local.

-Esta huerca actúa como una esposa amargada- canturreo otro sujeto de ropas robustas con una botella señalando a una Momo enrojecida.

-Solo porque tú esposa no te escucha, Pedro- se burló el otro iniciando una ronda de carcajadas que hasta los músicos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Estaba mortificada, Momo solo volteo a la barra en búsqueda de la dignidad pero solo encontró un vaso hasta el borde de licor -es mejor tomarlo, niña- el cantinero aconsejo.

Hinamori miro a Rangiku que parecía ignorarla en este punto, luego al resto de la sala en completa felicidad para caer en el cantinero consolador… y ella ahí castigada siendo la única consciente de su misión que estaban ignorando.

-Salud- indico en un arranque de ira, si la iban a regañar mínimo que tuviera las consecuencias de una buena resaca y usaría la lógica de obedecer a Catrina-hime o culparía descaradamente a Matsumoto.

Que todos la alentaran a beber fue un motivo valido para perder la consciencia como digno miembro de la onceava división.

XXXXX

Jushiro Ukitake se preguntaba un poco el motivo por el cual ahora seguía a este clan por toda la ciudad en búsqueda de su bisnieto perdido, admitía que estaba atraído por el caos que predecía entre los Rivera… que decir de la encantadora Imelda que daría una lucha justa contra Kukaku en cuanto a temperamento y apasionada forma de hacer valer su voluntad.

Admitía el siempre amable capitán que como digno amigo de Syunsui le encantaba bailar entre el caos que estuviera en su mano… ser observador directo y divertirse a su propia manera oculta entre bondadosas miradas.

Otro era por su sentido cívico como capitán de darle seguimiento a una fractura de seguridad… un vivo entre muertos era una cosa seria.

Caminaron entre la plaza abarrotada de gente donde finalizo una competencia de música.

Miro por encima de su hombro, era gracioso ver el resto de los Rivera a sus espaldas al temerle a Pepita que caminaba a su lado junto con Imelda olfateando el rastro de su bisnieto… era agradable hasta cierto punto, después de todo el clan Ukitake era también grande.

Pero había diferencias, esto era en las interacciones de esta familia.

Pero Jushiro se concentró en la siguiente cuestión que lanzaría para medir las aguas -así que… ¿a qué se dedica la familia?- pregunto iniciando por cortesía la conversación.

Ojos penetrantes de la dama Imelda le hizo dudar de su casual pregunta, pero ella suspiro -Sé que lo menos que te interesa es nuestro oficio… así que ¿Qué es lo que en verdad quieres preguntar?- lanzo con agudeza además de poca paciencia.

Otra pista que no debía subestimar el razonamiento de los civiles, por alguna razón se había encontrado con personas a las que no podía engañar con su aspecto amable y hasta humilde de un extranjero.

Una sonrisa serena por parte de Jushiro acostumbrado a la actitud agresiva de su anfitriona -¿Qué harán cuando lo encuentren?- pregunto.

-Enviarlo de regreso a casa- le contesto como si fuera estúpido.

-Así, sin más- pidió el capitán inclinando la cabeza, meditando la información confundido.

-No sé cómo es el resto del mundo… pero aquí no necesitamos ocultarnos del todo-Imelda le dio un gesto especulativo.

Otra grave diferencia ¿Qué en el mundo de los muertos es tan distinto? Ambos manejan almas pero aquí era más lánguido, tan diferente y esto preocupo a Jushiro.

La matriarca tanteó el rostro neutral del extranjero, ese que le pidió ayudarlos a encontrar a su bisnieto… Imelda se vio escandalizada cuando razono su propia respuesta con lo que aparentemente esperaba Jushiro -¿Qué hacen ustedes en estos casos?- pidió con un entrecerrar de ojos.

Ukitake pudo jurar que ella lo adivinaba por la tensión en sus hombros, que el rey alma salve al pobre bastardo que se gane la ira de esta dama… pensó divertido -En el mejor de los casos… regresarlo sin memoria- mintió, porque nunca han tenido este tipo de problemas en la sociedad de almas como para saber a ciencia cierta la disposición de los infractores.

Además por lo que sabía… el niño entro a través de una maldición de algún tipo.

Apretó los labios la matriarca -se cómo funciona su sociedad, Jushiro- señalo un dedo huesudo con amenaza -pero aquí es otro reglamento…- miro a lo lejos la lujosa torre a la que se acercaban -alguien toca a mi familia… y es mejor que esté preparado para las consecuencias- gruño oscuramente.

No sabía si sentirse ofendido por la clara decepción a su preciado seireitei o un poco perturbado porque al parecer, nuevamente se demostraba lo bien versados que estaba esta comunidad con la suya… suspiro pero también ofreció una sonrisa -me alegra su lealtad, Imelda-san- ofreció con respeto.

-Es mejor que te acostumbres, mientras estés aquí… así funciona- alego Felipe con afirmación del tío y tía, los rivera comenzaron a susurrarse entre sí hasta que la mirada de Imelda los asilencio.

-Por la muerte- Imelda se detuvo ante la especulativa torre lujosa donde carteles de un cantante estaban adornando -dime que no vino a este lugar- miro a Pepita quien le dio un gesto en blanco.

Jushiro silbo, aprecio e hizo una mueca… quizás los Shiba se verían inspirados si intercambiaban consejos de decoración con este niño de la Cruz -¿pasa algo Imelda-san?- cuestiono al ver la clara aversión de su anfitriona al lugar.

-Mamá Imelda odia a ese sujeto- susurro la tía Imelda desde su lugar, aprovechando que el alebrije se alejaba un poco del extranjero.

Ukitake levanto ambas cejas maquilladas, luego cayó en la postura rígida de Imelda-san para acercarse alentador -Uno tiene que enfrentar sus enemigos, Imelda-san-

-No me des consejos como un buen abuelo… Jushiro- amenazo mordaz Imelda haciendo retroceder al nervioso Shinigami que de repente no se sentía muy confiado de enfrentar a la fiera matriarca -porque aunque odie a este sujeto… Miguelito tendrá mucho que escucharme cuando lo encuentre- se cuadro en toda su altura, alejándose en pisotones con la estela de ira rabiosa.

En ese momento, Jushiro Ukitake sintió un atisbo de pena por el pobre Miguelito.

XXXXX

Su cordura estaba fallando desde el momento en que regreso a esa plaza después del concurso musical para encontrarse con un Héctor abandonado por Miguel en algún tipo de discusión infantil… no pidió explicaciones, solo dio un vistazo de regaño y junto con Dante fueron a buscarlo.

¿Por qué? Bueno el mismo se preguntaba los motivos de sus propias acciones ¡no eran amigos!

Llegaron a esa mansión lujosa, ignoro a Héctor cuyo disfraz de mujer le dio vergüenza… para escabullirse por sus propios medios.

La fiesta era exquisita cuando ingreso a través de la ventana de uno de los corredores, la enorme sala adornada con finos pilares expresaban la riqueza del dueño del lugar… quizás al nivel de un noble ¿este era el poder al ser recordado por tantas personas vivas? Negó cualquier desviación, bajo a pasearse por los corredores, pues no había visto a Miguel.

Nuevamente odiaba no sentir reiatsu.

Fue después de un tiempo en que lo escucho voces de una de las salas, Toshiro con pasos cuidadosos se asomó a través del balcón de esas escaleras dobles… entrecerró sus ojos, con agilidad salto asustando al hombre que subía para aterrizar suavemente.

-Suelten al niño- gruño con una postura defensiva, entrecerró sus ojos a esos hombres fornidos que sujetaban a Miguel.

-¡Shiro!- llamo el crio en pánico forcejeando de sus captores.

-¿Quién eres?- pidió Ernesto de la Cruz sintiéndose temeroso por la mirada penetrante.

-Pensé que todos respetaban a su familia en este lugar- Toshiro espeto cuando Miguel logro zafarse poniéndose detrás del capitán, era extraño su confianza ciega en sus habilidades a pesar de no conocerse o aparentar la misma edad -Hice mal en generalizar- gruño.

-Tiene la foto- Miguel susurro en alarma -Tiene la foto de Héctor- apunto acusador.

-Guardias… ¿Qué hacen? Sáquenlos- el adulto ordeno con puños apretados e ira en sus ojos.

Los guardias se miraron inexpresivos acercándose a pasos imponentes, Toshiro saco su propia espada en un movimiento fluido con el descenso de temperatura solo evidente en el piso pulido (Miguel trato de no temblar)… entrecerró sus ojos ante el primer intento de uno de los hombres a quien no dudo en golpear con la culata de su zanpakuto en el torso mandándolo a patinar a una distancia considerable.

-Wow eres bueno- Miguelito felicito con ojos sorprendidos.

-¿Dudaste de mí?- pidió mordaz el capitán sin voltear a ver a su protegido pues estaba concentrado en el único guardia que parecía ahora dudar en tratarlo descuidadamente.

El niño rio -por supuesto que no, después de todo, esa espada no la traes de adorno- canturreo amigable, pues un poco de la culpa de cubrirse con Shiro se extinguió ante su evidente disciplina si sacaba a uno de esos gigantes fácilmente.

-¡Guardias!- Ernesto grito en toda su prepotencia, no dejándose intimidar ante la muestra de ese mocoso de pelo blanco.

Miguel abrió los ojos cuando más de esos hombres de negro salían, Toshiro solo tomo la postura deslizándose en el entorno con movimientos fluidos entre golpes de palma, patadas y arcos de su espada.

Ernesto sabía que esto iba a ser un problema, puso sus dedos entre los labios y silbo fuerte haciendo eco en la enorme sala… ya tenía media escalera subida listo para desaparecer y dejarle todo a la seguridad.

Toshiro solo entrecerró sus ojos cuando alebrijes salían como hormigas entre las sombras… gatos, perros, monos y un león todos coloridos… todos poderosos pero como capitán no iba a retroceder.

Solo esperaba que esto no molestara a Catrina-hime cuando libero su shikai… Miguel se fue de rodillas al igual que los guardaespaldas restantes… esto provoco que Toshiro abriera los ojos pero no tuvo tiempo de meditar antes que un gran rugido hiciera eco a través de los diversos animales.

-Shiro-kun es mejor retirar tu shikai- la voz conocida de Ukitake razono al ingresar a la sala a pasos serenos acompañado del más grande alebrije que Toshiro haya visto hasta el momento.

Hitsugaya miro el entorno dudando, pero parecía que ese ¿gato? Intimidaba al resto de los animales… confiando en Ukitake, sello su zanpakuto para alivio de Miguel.

-¿Qué fue eso?- tartamudeo el niño sentándose precariamente, tocándose su propio pecho con temor… por un momento fue tan difícil respirar.

-Lo siento, no pensé que afectara tanto- razono Toshiro mirando a su protegido con duda, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie solo por cortesía.

-¿Estas bien?- llamo Jushiro al acercarse al civil, reconociéndolo de la estación del tren solo que ahora maquillado para mejor sigilo.

-Yo creo que si- explico el niño mirando entre los dos con sospecha -¿eres el Padre de Shiro?- lanzo confundido.

Una carcajada de Ukitake no solo por la inocencia de la acusación sino por el mote cariñoso para alguien tan austero -no, aunque no dudaría de estar orgulloso de alguien como el- explico ante la vergüenza del capitán de la décima división.

Tosiendo para salvar su orgullo, Hitsugaya miro a Miguel con reprimenda -fue muy negligente de tu parte venir sin compañía- apunto con el ceño fruncido.

Miguel se desinflo, en efecto Shiro era como un mini abuelo… entonces recordó -¡Héctor!- miro el entorno -él fue llevado a no sé dónde… Ernesto de la cruz tomo su foto…- lagrimeo al razonar que había perdido algo importante -yo… yo no hice nada… él es mi abuelo y no le importo ¡él no le importo su amigo!- se cubrió sus ojos horrorizado de estar emparentado con un asesino.

Ukitake miro a Toshiro, este último se alejó nada cómodo con las consolaciones dejando que el mayor se hincara delante del niño para palmear con cariño -no es tu culpa, Miguel… es natural que confíes en tu familia- explico.

Miguel lloro ligeramente -pero…- hizo un puchero al sentir como el desconocido envolvía sus brazos en su entorno, como si supiera como tratarlo con cuidado y cariño.

Y lo era, Ukitake siempre tuvo una debilidad con los niños… más cuando en verdad lo son.

-No llores, todo estará bien… estoy seguro Imelda-san llegara pronto- rio un poco Jushiro ante el miedo en el pequeño, con justa razón -porque Pepita seguro ya la está trayendo- explico al separarlo un poco, pues en efecto el alebrije había desaparecido en algún momento de este drama.

En este momento el capitán de la décima decidió que subestimo las capacidades de esos guías espirituales además de hasta ese momento extrañar la presencia de ese hombre malicioso que fue capaz de dañar a su propia familia.

Entonces Toshiro vio como Ukitake-taicho limpio las lágrimas de su conocido, llevándose pintura blanca para revelar morenas mejillas -¿es eso normal?- pregunto confundido.

Ukitake rio -no- negó divertido ante el gesto atrapado de Miguel -este pequeño es un invasor… un ryoka- explico sacando duda por la palabra desconocida para el niño.

Hitsugaya quería abofetearse, dándole un aspecto de regaño aumentado al pobre Miguelito que se ocultó detrás de un divertido Jushiro, luego medito que libero su shikai… lo expuso a su reiatsu y palideció ante las implicaciones o consecuencias.

Jushiro podía ocultar en su serenidad las mismas preocupaciones, pero espero de todo corazón que las reglas de ese aspecto también estuvieran modificadas… porque saber qué consecuencias tendría en Miguelito la exposición del alto reiatsu del capitán de hielo.

Solo quedaba monitorearlo sin que la tercera división ni Genryusai-sensei se den cuenta -no te preocupes, esto tendrá solución- lo dijo con confianza, ocultando el verdadero significado de sus palabras ante el inocente niño.

Miguel le lanzo una sonrisa inocente -vamos shiro, no te enojes- interrumpió desde la seguridad del alto hombre.

-¿Cómo quieres que no me enoje?- espeto muy recriminador Hitsugaya, prometiendo el infierno al nervioso civil.

Como recordando repentinamente su misión, Miguel transformo su gesto en urgencia -No puedo irme… le prometí a Héctor poner su foto en mi altar…- balbuceo, luego tuvo una idea mirando al extraño hombre que parecía conocido de su amigo gruñón -¿Tiene una foto de Shiro?- pregunto esperanzador.

El capitán de hielo olvido por completo su ira, ese niño en verdad tenía tiempo para preocuparse por otras personas cuando había roto leyes que seguro serian la condena bajo el gotei 13, era una fortuna que en ese lugar fueran lánguidos… se negó a coincidir con la mirada confundida de Jushiro en búsqueda de explicación por la petición del moreno.

Ukitake razono que no recibiría ninguna aclaración por parte de Shiro-kun, pero teniendo las bases del funcionamiento del lugar conecto los puntos y le lanzo una sonrisa amable a Miguel -Lo siento, no tengo fotos de Shiro-kun- explico sintiéndose culpable por el gesto abatido que recibió.

-Pero…- hizo un puchero, casi amenazando con llorar nuevamente -serán olvidados- dijo escandalizado -señor…-

-Puedes llamarme Jushiro- ofreció el bondadoso capitán -pero no te preocupes por eso, mientras tu nos recuerdes no creo que haya problemas… ya vez, nosotros somos extranjeros- mintió con facilidad, no queriendo evidenciar tanto de este mundo al pequeño inocente… era mejor que se quedara con la idea de la tierra de los muertos como única opción para las almas.

El pequeño parecía dudar pero aceptar la explicación, Toshiro solo se negó a comentar nada aunque seguro tenia curiosidad de como Ukitake-taicho termino involucrado en la familia del ryoka… pero conociéndolo era natural, quizás un don para envolverse en problemas.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que esa enorme sala solitaria de la mansión fuera envuelta en gritos altivos en todo su esplendor, Miguel hizo una mueca al reconocer la voz acercándose mientras Ukitake rio divertido del huracán que es Imelda-san a su paso.

Toshiro se quedó en blanco cuando una mujer se abrió paso entre los guardaespaldas con ayuda de esa misma criatura alada de gran tamaño, ver sus ojos iluminarse al caer en Miguelito fue sin duda en reconocimiento… lo que no se esperaba fue la dura bofetada que le dio junto con un regaño en todo lo alto.

Las mujeres daban miedo.

Que Ernesto de la Cruz no fuera el abuelo del chico tranquilizo a todos.

XXXXX

Sosuke Aizen era una persona curiosa por naturaleza, desde el momento en que la Catrina apareció en el Seiretei fue un personaje que llamo su atención no solo por su belleza sino por el poder que fácilmente ocultaba… él no era tonto, pues también realizaba lo mismo para esconder sus reservas enormes de reiatsu a sus compañeros de oficio.

Era maravilloso la dinámica de esta sociedad… hilarante las muchas reglas que tuercen a su gusto… lo fascinante de una existencia tranquila sin preocupaciones, sin hollows… sin hambre.

Era el mundo que deseaba para el Seireitei y con el tiempo lo lograría… aunque tendría que derribar todo para volverlo a armar a la semejanza de sus expectativas.

Si llenara ese trono en el cielo ¿tendría acceso a los misterios de esta tierra de los muertos? La codicia era un rasgo que Aizen podía presumir junto con su arrogancia y para la mala fortuna… deseaba extender sus manos a este dominio y a su propia reinante.

Pero dejaba de lado sus planes oscuros para observar desde la última fila de esas interminables hileras el escenario donde iniciaba la presentación que cerraba el día de los muertos, no tenía grandes esperanzas en el tipo de entretenimiento de este lugar… pero no todo podía ser perfecto.

La canción con la que la extraña mujer inicio era ajena al gusto del afinado Aizen, también muy distinta a la acostumbrada en la sociedad de almas pero fue entretenida… sin embargo lo que después aconteció fue lo más divertido de todo el evento.

Desenmascarar a un mentiroso no era tarea fácil, pero este sujeto fue ridículo a sus ojos… verlo caer de la gracia al tratar de destruir a una familia tan descaradamente para luego intentar convencerlos de lo contrario fue hilarante.

El nunca seria atrapado tan fácil, hasta el momento no había sospechas ni testigos de sus crímenes y mientras Ernesto de la Cruz era azotado con alimentos lanzados por la multitud indignada no evito sonreír… enorme… grande… resplandeciendo con sus ojos de malicia de lo difícil que se lo pondría al seireitei cuando por fin decidiera dejar su máscara caer.

Cuando el decidiera dejar de mentir.

Fue de poca importancia como dos de sus colegas… Ukitake e Hitsugaya aparecían en pantalla justo en el momento en que el mocoso, el ryoka era regresado al mundo de los vivos mediante un pétalo dorado.

-¿Disfrutas de la función?- la voz melodiosa de la Catrina espeto con un arqueo de ceja, no había pintura ni sombrero ostentoso… solo sencillez en su vestir para encajar entre todos los civiles, sus ojos peculiares era el único delator de su jerarquía entre su tés morena.

-Por supuesto que la disfruto, Catrina- aseguro inclinando la cabeza guardándose el honorifico cuando se sintió en confianza.

Serena en completo reinado de sus emociones, la reinante miro el entorno en un barrido ausente carente de la jovialidad o inocencia que mostro en un inicio -estás jugando con fuego, niño- acuso suave, con paciencia.

Aizen se sintió acorralado teniendo a la mano a Kyoka Suigetsu, pero se obligó a relajarse… no era tonto para retar a una variable impredecible ante tantos testigos ni mucho menos cuando no sabías si ganarías -No soy un niño, Catrina… ni piense que estoy jugando- dijo con voz pausada.

Esos hipnóticos ojos le miraron profundamente -Te elegí con la esperanza que cambiaras de elección- dijo con paciencia, inclinado su cabeza en un intento de leerlo.

Pero Aizen mantuvo su aspecto casual, mientras el entorno estaba animado por la conclusión del evento musical… era como si fueran un punto y aparte -no soy alguien a persuadir, usted misma vio la miseria de ese mandato- explico educado.

La catrina le cerró sus ojos, un gesto triste pasó por sus rasgos en recuerdos -así que en vez de ser la solución, serás parte del problema-

-No pido que entienda, Catrina- Una sonrisa arrogante de parte de Aizen, quitándose los anteojos para mirar penetrante a la dama -¿piensa detenerme o denunciarme?- pregunto sin rodeos.

Suave cabello oscuro se agito en su negativa, el rostro era de total desconsuelo, como ver a alguien sin tener la oportunidad de ayudar -No, Sosuke ¿Qué clase de hijo aprende sin enfrentarse a las consecuencias de sus errores?- alargando su mano a la mejilla del pequeño.

-No soy su hijo, Catrina- cortó ofendido Aizen colocando sus lentes que sirven de su máscara amable retrocediendo al intento de toque.

-No me refiero a ti… niño- sonrió serena al ponerse de pie -lo digo por Genryusai quien tenía tantas expectativas cuando comenzó a formar su sociedad… -sus ojos se volvieron distantes -no seas injusto en juzgarlo- se puso de pie -pero seguro no habrá palabras para hacerte ver el camino que has elegido- espeto amarga.

El capitán de la quinta división negaría que se sintió traicionero, mal consigo mismo y la duda de sus acciones… pero se rectificó bajo la voz de su zanpakuto, ya tenía las manos manchadas como para retroceder… era su camino y no se retractaría.

-Lo lamento, Catrina… pero estoy firme en mi elección- dijo con gravedad, clavando sus ojos en los otros en medición.

La catrina mostro un rostro solemne mientras se pintaba de blanco, su traje rojo y sombrero enorme aparecían lentamente extendiendo su mano para ofrecerla al todavía sentado -No hay más que decir, entonces… Sosuke ¿quieres hacer una apuesta?- pregunto seriamente.

XXXXX

La guitarra sonó bajo sus manos en esa mañana del tres de noviembre en una de las habitaciones donde su abuela yacía en su silla con mirada ajena, era su oportunidad y con un nudo en la garganta inicio la letra…

 _-Recuérdame… hoy me tengo que ir mi amor… recuérdame… no llores por favor, te llevo en mi corazón y cerca me tendrás… a solas yo te cantare soñando en regresar…_ -trago- _Recuérdame, aunque tenga que emigrar… recuérdame…-_ su abuela contesto, canto con una nueva luz en sus felices ojos - _si mi guitarra oyes llorar… ella con su triste canto te acompañara… hasta que mi brazos estés, recuérdame-_ sonrió, Miguel tenía un atisbo de esperanza al mirar el entorno a su familia unida.

Miguelito se relajó cuando su abuela Coco demostró tener tantas cosas guardadas de Papá Héctor, escucharla hablar sobre él fue un relajante también la oportunidad para limpiar su nombre… hacer que todos lo recuerden.

Fue una aventura la que vivió, cuando decidió meditar sobre estas vivencias al mirar la ventana de esa hermosa mañana pero se sorprendió cuando el rostro de Shiro le regresaba un vistazo amargo casi resignado como si fuera un error que pudiera ser visible a sus ojos, pero tenía mejores cosas en que preocuparse -Papá Héctor- pregunto dudoso recibiendo una afirmación en silencio.

Salto feliz ante la duda de su familia, nadie podía ver a Shiro pero poco le importaba a Miguel.

Fue asombroso todas las personas que conoció, atesoraría estos recuerdos y pasaría sus vivencias a las siguientes generaciones… nadie olvidaría a Héctor, Imelda… Jushiro y por supuesto a Shiro.

XXXXX

La sociedad de almas recibió solo a uno de los tres capitanes que enviaron a la tierra de los muertos, al parecer secuestrados por festividades que se alargarían hasta el próximo mes… Syunsui estaba celoso cuando Aizen le explico que tanto Hitsugaya como Ukitake fueron solicitados no solo por la familia Rivera sino por los zapatas con la aprobación de la Catrina y a regañadientes por Yamamoto.

Por su parte las tenientes llegaron con resaca, Momo con la cara de vergüenza mientras Matsumoto alardeaba de lo genial que se la había pasado.

XXXXX

¿Fin?

Quizás haya una conclusión… quizás no.

Miguel no solo termino con un alebrije como Dante sino con la capacidad de ver muertos por la influencia del reiatsu de Hitsugaya.

Por medio de mucha persuasión, Yamamoto-soutaicho cedió la jurisdicción latina a la décima división… esto logro con alivio para Ukitake e Hitsugaya mantener oculto a Miguelito de los ojos hostiles del seireitei.

Toshiro no era feliz de tratar con la familia Rivera que de alguna manera siempre hacían su espacio para interceptarlo cada dos de noviembre de los siguientes años (podía sospechar que la Catrina tenía mucho que ver con esto)

Ukitake siempre se tomaba vacaciones que gustoso las pasaba en la tierra de los muertos entre los revolucionarios y los Rivera… Syunsui nunca logro un permiso para acompañarlo por temor de que nunca regresara.

XXXXX escena post crédito/ años después XXXXX

Justo después de la traición de Aizen.

En la soledad de su división Yamamoto Genryusai miraba el jardín con un rostro avejentado en meditación de toda la destrucción que se estaba reparando no solo material sino moralmente… se sentía humillado en todos los ámbitos al haber sido manipulado por un mocoso.

El aroma lo embargo, tensándose en ira reprimida -tú lo sabias- acuso sin mirar a sus espaldas, donde la figura de la catrina se paraba altiva y juiciosa… no era necesario verla para saber que esos grandes ojos eran inexpresivos.

Como en aquella ocasión cuando la conoció… cuando sintió por primera vez el miedo absoluto.

-Lo sabía- dijo sin titubear, la calidez de su voz era carente mientras se mantenía en la espalda del avejentado comandante cubierta de sombras donde las veladoras causaban sombras temibles.

Genryusai se encorvo colocando sus codos en las rodillas en esa posición de loto, el viento del otoño golpeaba en el entorno -Porque marcar la distancia… cuando tú misma viniste a mi dominio en búsqueda de unión- cuestiono con firmeza.

Tan solo fue el primer año que no recibieron invitación a la tierra de los muertos, la décima y la treceava división les había parecido extraño… ahora tenía sentido, ella sabía que para ese tiempo estarían en latente guerra con hueco mundo.

-¿Por qué?- pidió suave, sedosa pero engañosa -somos la muerte Genryusai, ese es el significado de esta responsabilidad que te otorgue… tenías tantos sueños, esperanzas… lograr la seguridad de tantas almas ¿Qué lograste? Convertiste lo que debió ser un paraíso en nada diferente al mundo de los vivos…- fue firme al acercarse a unos pasos, las llamas de las veladoras parpadearon peligrosas -Te has convertido en lo que no deseabas… esa alma ardiente y salvaje se volvió una veladora dependiente de unos tontos nobles…- retumbo acusador -Somos la muerte, Genryusai… y como tal no debemos tener distinciones… ni favoritos-

-Es la voluntad del rey alma- acuso sin dejarse intimidar, aun sentado sin dar la cara al verdugo disfrazado de hermosa mujer.

La catrina no replico nada en contra de esta existencia, Genryusai supo en ese momento que toco un delicado tema pero no retrocedió.

-Nosotros… y la división cero tienen su bendición, Mictecacihuatl-hime- regreso a su nombre antiguo -han aprobado nuestra sociedad ante sus ojos- replico, no era para restregárselo pero no podía mantenerlo fuera de lanzarlo en su cara.

Estaba tentando su suerte.

-Entonces que sean ellos los que vengan a buscarme cuando decida poner fin a esta tonto gobierno- fue una amenaza helada sin carente respaldo, la latente oscuridad picaba en los sentidos y de repente el día se volvió noche.

Mictecacihuatl era un ser sin límites, era su propia existencia… su propio dios… tan antigua como el rey alma y la estaba provocando.

Una carcajada carente de jovialidad -¿piensas igual que el traidor de Aizen?- espeto amargo Yamamoto -Eres poderosa y muy cruel cuando te lo propones, Catrina-hime… esa es la razón del porque oculte tu mundo del mío- miro al cielo en recuerdo -Asesinaste sin piedad a Yhwcha junto con la mayoría de su gente ¿harás lo mismo conmigo?-

Un suspiro por parte de la Catrina, sus ojos se volvieron bondadosos al hincarse al lado de Yamamoto obligándolo a verla -un hijo no aprende nada sin el dolor de las caídas…- sonrió benevolente, cualquier acusación borrada en sus rasgos finos -No tendrás el mismo destino que el rey Quincy… Genryusai… pero después de esta guerra que provocaste, debes pensar si es esto lo que querías cuando te di mi bendición-

Esto no era lo que quería y ella lo sabía cuándo se puso de pie.

-Esta es tu guerra, mi niño- la catrina se alejó a pasos calmados, con la estela de su falda alumbrando las sombras de la habitación -tengo la confianza que al final ganaras, porque ese trono no merece ser llenado… - dijo criptica sin emociones -Guarda tus esperanza, Genryusai que al final… yo estaré aguardando con una vela al ganador-

Yamamoto bajo la mirada al pasto de su jardín repentinamente seco, el terror anidando en su estómago y lo cercas que estuvo de un final aterrador.

-Pero antes de irme, prefería que no tomen esto como personal…- la catrina estaba a sus espaldas, Genryusai cerro sus ojos cuando dos figuras más se deslizaron de las mismas sombras -Jushiro y Syunsui… es de mala educación escuchar a los adultos hablar- rio jovial como si no hubiera asesinado toda vida vegetal del jardín ni sonado como la más cruel reinante -somos la muerte, recuerden eso… bondadosa sin distinciones…- camino al rincón donde desapareció -los Rivera y los Zapata esperan su visita el siguiente año… así que no desaparezcan-

XXXXX

Urahara miro al adolescente delante de sus ojos con total confusión, luego al perro demasiado energético para su comodidad -¿Miguel Rivera?- pregunto dudoso, estaban en medio de una guerra como para recibir un cliente ¿no puso el cartel de cerrado? Se preguntó mirando más allá de su visitante moreno con un acento golpeado.

En efecto, ahí estaba el letrero en todo su esplendor… quizás no sabía leer japonés, medito al ver los claros rasgos latinos.

El adolescente dudo, mirando a su perro que inclino su cabeza en una estúpida mirada -¿si es este lugar dante?- le pregunto dudoso en un susurro mal disimulado.

-¿Miguel?- una voz lleno al sonido de la campana de entrada, Toshiro Hitsugaya parpadeo cuando fue abordado por un abrazo junto con un balbuceo emocionado sobre no entender mucho el idioma y perros estupidos.

Urahara estaba intrigado e interesado… más cuando se enteró, que obtendría información por primera vez de esa variable que con la guerra se había olvidado… la tierra de los muertos.

XXXXX

AHORA SI FIN.

Esta historia no merecía morir.

En honor a todos nuestros muertos que seguro no tienen internet para leer.


	3. Chapter 3

Y empezamos donde lo deje en la escena post-credito del anterior capitulo (como si fuera una película de marvel).

Uno que pensaba término la inspiración en un segundo capítulo.

Esto estará más centrado del punto de vista de Bleach así que no esperen ver mucho a Miguel al finalizar el asunto… pues estará más la Catrina que nada.

XXXXXX

Apuesta

Un día hermoso en Karakura con sus calles bañadas bajo el sol que ya casi no calentaba al estar el invierno tan cercas, algunos civiles tendrían escalofríos culpando dicha estación pero los más sensibles buscaban al entorno ante el preludio de algo más grande… algo de lo que estaban ignorantes en una lucha de poder entre los miembros del mas allá.

Algunos ya se estaban preparando, mientras otros tenían un objetivo un poco distante como es el salvar a una persona importante para cierto grupo de adolescentes.

Claro que hay distracciones entre estos tiempos, como lo que sucede en cierta tienda de fachada tradicional que no combinaba con los rasgos extranjeros de su dueño cuyos ojos grises se ocultaban entre un flequillo rubio y un sombrero ridículo de rayas blancas y verdes.

Urahara Kisuke fue sorprendido por un cliente que no leyó el letrero de cerrado.

Dicho vendedor trato de desalojar al adolescente moreno y su perro (no aceptaba mascotas en el interior a excepción de su buena amiga), ser conocido de un capitán como un ser vivo en toda la regla fue interesante en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Rompe muchas reglas según su conocimiento.

No juzgaría.

Y de esa manera no corrió al mocoso (Uno que quizás esta en su veintena o menos).

Kisuke era curioso, que se mencionara la tierra de los muertos encendió una alerta codiciosa por información aun en sus tiempos de guerra… no rechazaría cualquier pedazo importante para este universo que pensó conocer.

Así que tomo el papel de un buen anfitrión ofreciendo su tienda como cede del rencuentro.

Como un ser carismático (según) abrió la sala de té tradicional donde la mesa ya estaba lista con bebidas y algo que picar (Tessai era muy servicial, debía agradecer después), sentándose a un extremo mientras el adolescente moreno junto con el peliblanco (este último muy desconfiado) se dejaron caer al otro lado.

Dante fue presentado, Kisuke no evito lanzarle una mirada curiosa sobre todo cuando esos ojos oscuros vacíos de maldad le hacían sentir como si supiera todos sus pecados.

Todos sus dolores.

Llego a la conclusión que no era un perro normal.

Por otro lado el dueño, Rivera, Miguel era un joven entusiasta aspirante a músico cuya carrera lo atrajo a Tokio y su perro lo había desviado de uno de los tour que estaban cercas del área (curioso, Kisuke entonces volvió a mirar a dicho animal que con su lengua de afuera le dio un aspecto estúpido).

Miguel era tan diferente en todos los estándares que tenía sobre los mexicanos, pero se castigó por haber generalizado… además el joven Yasutora no era un ejemplo lógico con el cual comparar.

-¿También es como Shiro?- le había preguntado Miguel con esos ojos expresivos y expectantes de forma repentina, Hitsugaya le lanzo al tendero una mirada de "silencio o muere" que le amarro su lengua junto con la oportunidad de interrogatorio que había estado esperando.

¿Cómo llego a esa conclusión? ¿Miguel podía diferenciarlo de un humano normal? ¿Qué tantas habilidades tiene?

Oh Hitsugaya-taicho seguía mirándolo junto con Miguel.

Rendido Urahara suspiro -¿No sé a qué te refieres?- indico con una sonrisa inocente en una actuación de confusión.

-No seas grosero Miguel- espeto cortante Toshiro amonestando airadamente la curiosidad natural del moreno quien se mostró avergonzado además de ligeramente castigado, que el perro también fuera tratado con la misma vara divirtió al anfitrión.

Kisuke fue nuevamente desplazado del mundo de esos niños, se mordió su observación a favor de la discreción de su papel como tendero inocente al que ese capitán de estrictas normas parecía obligarlo.

La curiosidad natural de un científico aburrido estaba picando por preguntar tanto.

También como el destino traía a sus puertas literalmente una variable que pudiera inclinar su balanza, aunque no detectaba reiatsu en ninguno de sus visitantes (también el perro lo cuenta) quizás podían solo necesitar un empujón para revelar a una potencia como lo fue Ichigo en un inicio.

Oh tampoco podía ser tan precipitado, necesitaba información de primera mano de las habilidades de la tierra de los muertos… después de todo el reporte que Yoruichi robo apenas tenía descripciones generales de tanto que lo dejaron insatisfecho.

Sus ojos grises se oscurecieron tan tormentosos con sus pensamientos, planes y expectativas.

El tendero no se dio cuenta que estaba viendo entre el perro y el mexicano de manera intensa hasta que sintió una picazón fría en sus sentidos, levanto su vista sombreada por su sombrero con una sonrisa oculta e inocente en su desgarbado rostro en dirección a los turquesa del niño prodigio.

Llego a una conclusión interesante sobre su reprimenda tan protectora.

- _Así que los quieres ignorantes ¿Qué tanto le dejaste aprender de nosotros?-_ pensó divertido el tendero al agitar el abanico que extendió como un escudo invencible ante el frio capitán, sospecho ahora con más fuerza de lo que este extranjero supiera de su mundo _-Tampoco los quiere involucrar en nada que afecte actualmente nuestra comunidad-_ medito entre divertido o preocupado.

Hitsugaya siguió con la plática ligera con Miguel como si no hubiera amonestado a nadie en particular de manera silenciosa… para los oídos del científico fue una aburrida discusión de la familia (que crecía con otro embarazo de sorpresa), el viaje (como los japoneses miraban a un mariachi), hospedaje (un hotel extraño) y otras complicadas situaciones de choque cultural.

Entre todo esto, Kisuke se preguntó como el moreno no se cuestionaba la actual forma física del frio capitán.

Un alma con cuerpo no puede ser normal en México.

Entonces llego una mención ligera donde el adolescente le preguntaba a un Toshiro sobre el motivo del porque este año no habían ido, como su familia estaba preguntando por el capitán y lo preocupado que estaban (como los vivos se preocupaban por los muertos estaba más allá de entenderlo el tendero).

¿Coincidencia? No lo creía, Kisuke no piensa que fuera el azar que las invitaciones se vieran truncadas de un año a otro ¿será el gobernante de estas tierras consciente de lo que sucedía? Un fuerte sentido de intriga creció en el científico.

Sospecha por esta Catrina-hime del que poco se sabe.

Urahara torció la boca preguntándose si debía abrir el tema que le interesaba sin importarle ir en contra de los deseos del capitán de la décima, tanto que desconoce le estaba mortificando y con Aizen en la ecuación no era bueno.

Quien sabe qué ventajas obtuvo dicho monstruo en esa visita.

Pero Hitsugaya le lanzo otra mirada helada como si adivinara las intenciones del exiliado.

-Así que Rivera-kun- canturreo de repente Kisuke mordiendo su valentía para ignorar la picazón del reiatsu de Hitsugaya advirtiéndole -¿Cómo es la tierra de los muertos?- pregunto con una sonrisa brillante.

-¿Eh?-Miguel miro entre Toshiro y el tendero con suma confusión -pensé que no eras como Shiro- acuso señalándolo groseramente.

-Oh, yo no dije nada… no soy como Shiro-kun- mintió Kisuke para canturrear el diminutivo, quizás muera al final del día pero no dejaría ir la oportunidad de usar ese apodo -Pero quisiera saber de primera mano- resoplo sin dar la oportunidad al moreno de confundirse sobre la situación.

Rivera lo miro con desconfianza, luego busco en los ojos de Toshiro con cuidado y aprobación ¿así que ahí había respeto? Kisuke reflexiono nuevamente que tipo de familiaridad tendrían entre esos dos.

-Bueno, es una combinación prehispánica, fachadas coloniales en vecindades acomodadas en torres desordenadas- ofreció incierto Miguel después de un rato con el gesto cerrado que aprendió de Toshiro obviamente -Ahí están nuestras familias, todos los que podamos recordar… si no son recordados, simplemente desaparecen- sorbió de su te frio con diligencia.

Subestimo a Rivera, le estaba dando la misma información que ya sabia y Kisuke solo sonrió encantado por el entrenamiento que ha recibido de Hitsugaya de primera mano -así que no sabes de la sociedad de almas- canturreo.

El peso del reiatsu de Hitsugaya fue inclemente en los hombros de Urahara, pero no borro su sonrisa ni sus intenciones.

En este punto Miguel parecía congelarse, dejando la taza en la mesa dio un gesto perdido como si la palabra no fuera conocida… aclarando la sospecha de Kisuke, sobre que ese mocoso estaba siendo protegido del conocimiento del Seireitei.

-¿Sociedad de almas?- repitió el moreno con el eco de Dante ladrando, busco en dirección a Toshiro quien parecía concentrado en orientar su odio al rubio anfitrión (algo que era, pues el reiatsu estaba siendo enfocado en su víctima).

Cuando la tensión parecía engrosarse peligrosamente, la fachada valiente de Urahara a punto de ser aplastada la puerta corrediza fue abierta de golpe y el eco de un gruñido lleno el silencio.

Ichigo estaba en su gloria debajo del marco de la puerta mirando el interior ligeramente pálido como si toda su jovialidad natural fuera suplida repentinamente por miedo profundo, Rivera tuvo que saltar a detener a su perro de irse de mordidas al recién llegado mientras Toshiro comenzó a empujarlo al interior.

Urahara desplazo sus cejas totalmente impresionado por la escena que literalmente lo acaba de salvar de la ira del décimo capitán, Miguel seguía aferrándose a su mascota… ahora Ishida y Yasutora estaba aturdidos en la puerta mientras Hitsugaya cerraba la otra donde había empujado a Ichigo.

¿Qué acaba de suceder?

Rivera estaba confundido regañando a Dante por asustar al otro chico.

Fue de esta manera que el niño moreno decidió marcharse cuando su mascota nunca estaría fuera de su modo agresivo, avergonzado ante los otros adolescentes y dándole una cálida palmada al rígido capitán prometiendo visitas junto con el ¿abuelo? Jushiro.

Un silencio aturdido se extendió por toda la sala ahora solo ocupada por los visitantes regulares, Toshiro negó mirar a cualquiera a los ojos murmurando sobre su mala suerte y el motivo por el que no se fue cuando el resto de los capitanes estacionados se habían marchado.

La puerta corrediza se abrió ligeramente, Ichigo se asomó como un animal espantado -¿Qué fue eso?- tartamudeo atrayendo miradas de sus amigos así como la del tendero cuyo ojo crítico estaba brillando en una de esas emociones como si un experimento hubiera mostrado un resultado satisfactorio.

Como un gato que estaba por comer un ratón, Urahara sonrió en dirección al capitán que parecía se tensó -así que, ese Dante ¿es un alebrije?- ronroneo satisfecho por la mirada de muerte que recibió -curioso, los vivos no pueden tener un guía espiritual…- Sirvió su te frio sin lograr una réplica ingeniosa del prodigio bajo la atenta mirada de los otros niños totalmente confundidos -Me pregunto ¿Están reportando todo de sus viajes?- canturreo.

Que la sala perdiera 10 grados de golpe fue muy satisfactorio.

-¡Que está pasando!- interrumpió el temperamental Ichigo golpeando la mesa con su pie casi volcándola si no fuera porque Urahara y Toshiro la sostuvieron en su lugar obviamente en un duelo de miradas que no estaban por interrumpir por su berrinche.

-¿Quién era ese chico?- Sado sorpresivamente fue el que pidió primero, Ishida parecía salir de su propio trance e Ichigo refunfuñar.

-Mejor explique Hitsugaya-taicho- sonrió Kisuke usando correctamente la jerarquía, era mejor no jugar más con la paciencia de dicho niño.

Los turquesa no eran tan fríos como ahora, dio un barrido a la sala en una orden para que se tomara asiento -cualquier cosa dicha aquí… aquí se queda ¿entienden?-

-No tienes que ser tan rígido- Urahara chasqueo, mirando todavía divertido donde Kurosaki parecía ponerse al corriente con sus emociones.

Toshiro apretó los labios -estoy tolerando sus faltas de respeto, Urahara pero no me tientes- amenazo seriamente -¿Es claro? Nada de esto será mencionado a ninguna persona fuera de Ukitake-taicho- volvió la amenaza.

-Como sea- Ichigo mordió totalmente fuera de humor -solo explica, como demonios mi hueco se volvió totalmente alerta… el bastardo no deja de gritarme- se golpeó la cabeza con fuerza, Ishida y Sado lo miraron con cuidado.

-Eso fue por Dante, como dijo Urahara… un alebrije- dijo Toshiro planamente -Rivera, Miguel no sabe nada de la sociedad de almas… y así se quedara- gruño en advertencia recibiendo afirmaciones aun del tendero -él es un ryoka que invadió la tierra de los muertos, fue expuesto a mi reiatsu y como consecuencia está consciente espiritualmente- finalizo sin explicar mucho.

Ahora Kisuke estaba sorprendido.

-¿Tierra de los muertos? ¿alebrije?- Ishida interrogo la palabra extranjera -¿español?- pasteo un poco probando de nuevo la primera frase, Sado se tensó obviamente reconociendo no solo las palabras sino el significado del término.

El peliblanco se pasó la mano por el cabello, poniendo en orden sus siguientes palabras recordando que de la sala, solo él y Urahara sabía de lo que hablaba-Para ustedes…- miro tanto a Ichigo, el Quincy y el mestizo -es primordial saber que hay otra sociedad que manejan almas…-

-Imposible- cortó Ishida con ojos desorbitados, siendo Quincy le habían enseñado todo el proceso de almas ¡que hubiera otra cultura no era razonable!

-No es imposible- amonesto el capitán fastidiado de ser interrumpido -la tierra de los muertos- volvió a repetir esa frase en español -Pero esto será más fácil discutir desde el principio-

-Por favor- Kisuke interrumpió, deleitándose por la mirada recriminadora del joven capitán.

XXXXX

El hueco mundo es una dimensión desoladora con interminables desiertos helados bajo una luna plateada… pero ese día el aire traía consigo un color no visto por algunos hollow que vagaban en las eternas llanuras junto con un aroma dulce que les hace relajarse.

Una fortaleza llamada "las noches" sobresalía entre las dunas, solitaria sin sonido ni color… cuando el viento trajo aquellos pétalos a través de uno de los grandes ventanales de manera deliberada detuvo al capitán traidor en seco casi tropezando en la baldosa pulida.

Pues recordó lo que esta anomalía trajo al Seireitei años antes.

Ichimaru se le engancho su aliento, sus ojos ahora abiertos mostraban el color azul cian y la eterna sonrisa borrada por precaución buscando el entorno cuando más de ese aroma parecía desplazarse por todo el corredor.

Un fuerte viento lo hizo cerrar sus ojos, cuando los volvió a abrir su sentido de vista fue bombardeado por un personaje colorido que parecía aterrizar con gracia e inocencia delante de su presencia con el tintinear de tacones golpeando el piso pulido.

Pudo ver esos labios carnosos que una vez pensó si se sentirían suaves sobresalían en ese mentón pálido, ahora Ichimaru solo pudo tensarse cuando le sonrieron con la sombra de esa ala ancha del sombrero festivo.

Gin no estaba por acobardarse e hizo un movimiento para extraer su zanpakuto con la intensión de tener ventaja y desalojar a este invasor pero una mano se cerró como hierro en su muñeca paralizándolo.

Ahora estaba bajo el sombrero de ala ancha con los adornos colgando en su entorno, pero el traidor no veía esta exquisita belleza… se perdió en esos profundos ojos sombreados de colores y supo de primera mano que fue lo que el capitan Kyoraku paralizo en aquella primera reunión.

Era aterradora en un nivel sofocante y una parte de sí mismo se interrogo como pudo pensar que tenía la ventaja.

Como pudo levantar su mano a su madre.

-No seas precipitado, pequeño- su tono era cálido pero el acero oculto entre suavidad, dorado y rojo eran sus pupilas que parpadearon acobardando más al traidor -no queremos accidentes ¿verdad?- soltó la mano con suavidad.

Ichimaru sentía como si esa área estuviera en fuego pero no mostro nada, afirmando torpemente para dar un paso hacia atrás en la fingida seguridad -Lo lamento, Catrina-hime- índico con un arco respetuoso, en otro momento hubiera agregado alguna excusa tonta pero no se sentía inspirado a la ironía.

-Solo Catrina- gimió la dama esbelta con un negar apesumbrados.

Gin todavía sentía ese temor en lo profundo de su ser, sentirse pequeño y vulnerable era por lo que lucho para hacerse un camino a través de las filas del gotei sin embargo ahora volvía a palidecer ante la figura delicada de esta gobernante impredecible.

-ahora, pequeño- la sonrisa dulce de la catrina lleno su rostro pálido -No puedo ser dura contigo ¿o sí? Has cuidado mis tierras desde que fuiste asignado a tratar con huecos callejeros- recordó con cariño.

-No hubo tanto trabajo-dijo con formalidad verdadera y no la falsa que naturalmente mostraba además que no mentía, recordaba sus patrullas tan silenciosas en su mayoría -no estoy a cargo desde hace años- informo.

Sospechosamente la división diez junto con la trece se hacían cargo.

-Lo sé- rio divertida dando unos pasos pero sosteniendo la mirada a los ojos cian -no temas pequeño, no estoy para juzgarte y lamento ser ruda pero no me gusta que me reciban de esa manera- amonesto con cariño.

Lo dijo como si supiera todo de sí mismo, Ichimaru no evito temblar imperceptiblemente y que sus ojos picaran… no soportaba esa adoración que ella le dedicaba en esa mirada dulce como si no tuvieran esa profundidad aterradora.

¿Por qué se sentía avergonzado? Como si su traición la decepcionara ¡ella no tenía nada que ver con el!

Una mirada amorosa mientras el dulce aroma penetraba en las paredes del corredor, los huecos y espadas no aparecían ni rondaban, era como si esto fuera tramado por ella -Pequeño ¿estás seguro de tus decisiones?-

El abrió la boca para replicar agudamente, pero cerro de golpe cualquier insolencia… ¿Por qué quería decir el verdadero motivo?, como él deseaba hacer pagar a Aizen por dañar a esas personas que eran importante para un ser tan egoísta como el mismo, como al ser un individuo sin emociones le importaba las lágrimas de sus escasos amigos afectados por su actual líder ¡quería llorar por ayuda! Un abrazo… una calidez que nunca fue objeto.

Como tenía un deseo simple cuando escucho las historias del regreso aquellos años atrás.

Quería conocer la tierra de los muertos donde nadie llora lo que Rangiku lloro de niña… un lugar donde niños como el no tendrían que aprender a matar para sobrevivir…. Un lugar donde ningún Aizen estaría siendo creado.

Una mano cálida toco su mentón para deslizarse en su mejilla, Ichimaru no se dio cuenta hasta ahora que eran limpiada sus lágrimas silenciosas por una dama carmesí cuyo gesto desolado coincidía como se sentía.

Esto era vergonzoso para alguien tan endurecido como Ichimaru… pero extrañamente estaba más mortificado que delante de esta presencia, su máscara fuera nada y ser reducido a un mocoso con necesidad de afecto.

Un afecto que juro no necesitaba.

-Aunque parezca, nadie esta solo pequeño- consoló fluidamente pasando cada dedo por cada ojo cian de Ichimaru -no hay nadie tan valiente como tú-

-No lo soy- chasqueo Ichimaru sin el valor de retroceder a ese toque que había sido terror al inicio de este intercambio -no soy valiente- negó cualquier cualidad, el solo era una persona egoísta y cobarde que esperaba la oportunidad para asesinar al verdadero monstruo.

Que ahora se esforzaba por colocar su gesto zorruno.

-Claro que lo eres, pequeño- alzo la mano para cerrar cualquier discusión -levanta el rostro Gin, este camino es el más difícil para ti y solo me queda mirarte hasta el final- sonrió amargamente -sí, veo en tus ojos que estas firme en tu decisión… no hay espacio para mi convencerte de nada-se puso de puntillas por la pequeña diferencia de estatura colocando un casto beso -estoy orgullosa, Gin, pequeño-

Ahora Ichimaru Gin, antiguo capitán de la tercera división cuya fama en el seireitei le catalogaban como indiferente estaba totalmente paralizado en su lugar con un rubor indigno… no sabía si chasquear la lengua, morder con sarcasmo o agradecer de todo corazón (uno que no sabía que tenía) el noble gesto.

Si pudiera verse, sabría que estaba sonrojado aun con su rostro neutral en pánico congelado.

-Ahora, llévame delante de ese niño terco- su tono fue suave al deslizarse más allá del pálido traidor -seguro a estas alturas ya sabe de mi presencia- canturreo la catrina al comenzar a caminar sin esperar guía.

Ichimaru parpadeo ante el comentario cuando se hundió en su caótica mente, deslizándose para alcanzar a la dama… forzó su rostro a la burla perpetua y trago ante lo que era esta futura reunión ¿Qué deseaba la catrina de Aizen? Ante esto sintió un atisbo de miedo.

XXXXX

La luna de la eterna noche se podía divisar a través de los ventanales altos de ese lujoso salón sin color, era tan silencioso con una presencia siniestra sofocando a la niña Orihime que se mantenía firme en una posición sumisa al final de las escaleras que llevaban a la plataforma donde un trono era ocupado por un hombre.

Aizen Sosuke estaba aburrido, pero sabía pronto haría su movimiento y por el momento tenía una distracción viniendo a su presencia.

Ulquiorra estaba parado como estatua al costado de la puerta, podía ser la misma personalidad apática pero era obvia la tensión de sus hombros y ese parpadear aturdido de sus tenebrosos ojos que detectaba lo que estaba por abrirse camino a esa sala.

Cada espada y derivados de los huecos en ese fuerte sintieron el peligro latente de un visitante prefiriendo mantenerse tan lejos de su camino.

Tousen quien silencioso tomo el brazo de Inoue para arrastrarla lejos del trono cuando la silenciosa orden de su señor le indico, la niña miro curiosa pero fue ignorada por el capitán ciego al pararse rígidamente al costado del camino.

Entonces la puertas se abrieron, Inoue levanto la vista parpadeando confundida cuando una figura colorida se deslizaba con gracia en el sonido tortuoso de tacones golpeando el piso pulido… una fragancia se propago por toda la zona tan rápido como un fuego avivado por químicos.

Ichimaru a unos pasos detrás con su sonrisa zorruna al caminar con gracia -Catrina-hime- deslizo su mano en presentación al formarse en el costado del camino, Orihime no estaba cómoda pero estaba más ocupada viendo todo el colorido traje de la hermosa mujer cuya pintura en el rostro no era en nada al capitán de la doceava división.

-Bienvenida, Catrina- Aizen se había puesto de pie como un lujoso anfitrión, abriendo sus brazos en bienvenida como si todo hubiera sido programado.

Como si esto también fuera un encuentro dentro de su telaraña de planes.

La dama de sombrero de ala ancha inclino su cabeza en un tintinear de las pequeñas calaveras colgantes, las flamas de las diversas velas en su vestimenta parpadeaban con el viento helado de hueco mundo pero estaba lejos de apagarse… levanto su delicada mano para deslizarla cuando Aizen ofreció la suya e instalar un casto beso en un saludo.

Orihime parpadeo sonrojada al haber estado tan concentrada en beber de la figura esbelta que no se percató del movimiento del líder de hueco mundo ni mucho menos de la cortesía ofrecida… tampoco podía ubicar el tipo de mirada que ahora Aizen le daba a esa visitante.

Ichimaru a su costado ofreció una discreta carcajada aunque interiormente estaba mortificado, Tousen no entendía nada de lo que sucedía pero no estaba por cuestionar… mientras Ulquiorra aun en su imperturbable postura deseaba escapar lejos de la sala… de esa mujer.

Un negar divertido de la nombrada catrina -Lujoso hogar aunque algo solitario- su voz hizo eco a través de la sala, suave y cálida como un consuelo que Inoue tanto necesitaba.

Aizen la miro con gentileza -No se puede hacer nada, hueco mundo es un lugar frio- explico suavemente ofreciendo su brazo para que la visitante lo tomara, comenzando a caminar al costado de la sala donde una pequeña mesa estaba servida.

Como si fueran amigos íntimos.

Orihime miro esto con ojos desorbitados ¿Qué estaba viendo? ¿Quién era esta mujer? ¿Será acaso un nuevo espada? No los conocía a todos, pero había una emoción extraña en su estómago… como si esto no debiera ser, que esa mujer desconocida que apenas intercambio una ligera mirada no correspondía a este lugar tan frio.

XXXXX

Cuando las diversas gargantas se abre en los cielos de Karakura, los miembros restantes de los capitanes del gotei 13 esperan cuando la primera figura se desliza con gracia del pasaje principal… entonces en su totalidad se congelan como si hielo corriera por sus venas cuando un cuarto acompaña a los traidores que ahora vestidos de blanco hacen resaltar el carmesí de la figura esbelta.

El aroma dulce invade los cielos sin embargo ahora no solo era calma, sino miedo.

Aizen parece sujetarla con aprecio, esos ojos fríos reflejaban una emoción poco grata que les da un vistazo para caer en la Catrina nuevamente… como si fuera el sol cálido de un invierno seco y un lugar con mayor significado que los enemigos delante.

Nadie hablo en ningún momento conforme un sentimiento de traición se hundía en las entrañas de quienes trataron a la catrina de forma personal… Toshiro hizo descender la temperatura en su lugar incomodando un poco el entorno, pero el shock impedía que cualquiera amonestara dicha molestia.

Jushiro y Syunsui habían escuchado la pequeña reunión donde vieron otro lado de la gentil Catrina, pero no esperaban esto al igual que su maestro que conociéndolo estaba a punto de explotar por indignación… ambos retrocedieron con precaución cuando la temperatura se elevó a niveles insostenibles -¡qué significa esto!- ladro Yamamoto ocasionando muecas.

Aquellos ojos con iris roja y dorada miraron directamente al soutaicho con una sonrisa triste -No tienes por qué irritarte, Genryusai- consoló al soltarse del agarre de Aizen caminando a través de los cielos con gracia -no estoy interviniendo… solo dejaba en claro algunas clausuras con el niño terco- aseguro apuntando al traidor que hizo un ruido inquisitivo.

El sombrero de ala ancha se inclinó en un tintinear de las velas, las manos delgadas de la Catrina se levantaron con gallardía provocando que desapareciera en un acto de pétalos dorados.

Para Ukitake era un consuelo que no decidiera intervenir, pero estaba preocupado por dicho trato con Aizen… aunque no era momento de enfocarse en tales cosas, no cuando la guerra estaba empezando.

XXXXX

Despertó en un sobresalto, Miguel desde su hotel en Tokio parpadeo confundido… el escalofrió en sus sentidos le obligaban a saltar para mirar por la ventana buscando algo ¿Qué? No tenía la más mínima idea.

El fantasma del señor que habitaba en ese cuarto parecía igual de confundido y atraído para mirar a esa dirección -algo está pasando- el anciano dijo en arcaico japonés.

Rivera quien había perdido el miedo de hablar con fantasmas gracias a las enseñanzas del abuelo Jushiro y Shiro solo afirmo totalmente confundido, era extraño y se sentía pesado en sus hombros, entonces se percató de cierto vacío… miro sin encontrar a su mascota fiel -¿Dante?- llamo a la nada sin recibir respuesta.

XXXXX

Jushiro luchaba por respirar después de haber sido atravesado por el hueco que llego de última hora interrumpiendo su lucha con el primer espada, el suelo duro y el grito de Syunsui resonaron en sus oídos, había conmoción en los cielos podía sentir el reiatsu de nuevos aliados llegando.

Pero ahora el capitán Ukitake solo apretaba el área dañada aplicando sus escasos conocimientos médicos para quitarle gravedad, entonces repentinamente escucho ladridos emocionados… ser babeado no era la manera más limpia de regresar a sus sentidos.

-Oy oy basta- balbuceo al recostarse de espalda siendo un error para el capitán herido pues el perro parecía tomar esto como permiso de seguir babeándolo con más entusiasmo -¿Dante?- fue de esta manera que ahora miro al animal firmemente sujeto en sus manos.

Se sentó desconcertado mientras la mirada estúpida de Dante le hacía sentirse interrogado en silencio, luego parpadeo en colores de espiral mientras sus pequeñas alas se agitaban casi entusiasta como la propia cola.

-Por favor, no hayas traído a Miguel-kun- regaño colocando a la mascota a una distancia civilizada, tratando en vano de quitarse la baba con su haori (seguro no estará más sucio que ahora).

Dante solo le ladro inocente, con la lengua de fuera y amenazando con volver a babearlo como una extraña respuesta.

Ukitake no evito suspirar de alivio, Miguel no estaba para ser involucrado en este tipo de situaciones… además seguro que Imelda-san lo despellejaría vivo si algo le pasara bajo su reloj.

Ante el recuerdo de la matriarca Rivera no evito sonreír con cariño cuando el peso en sus hombros le hizo recordar que estaban en medio de una guerra, mirar a lo alto con sumo horror en las diferentes batallas.

Reconoció que los nuevos implicados eran los antiguos capitanes que habían sido expulsados después de su experimentación (algo que se enteraron fue enteramente culpa de Aizen).

No sabía si era algo inconsciente de los diferentes huecos pero hasta ahora Ukitake miraba el entorno y la falta de interés por parte de sus enemigos, nadie estaba tomando la oportunidad de atacarlo.

Entonces el animal colorido le volvió a ladrar juguetón.

La palma de Jushiro cayó en la cabeza rasposa del animal -¿es cosa tuya?- interrogo divertido volviendo a desplazar un barrido al entorno notando esos pequeños detalles que hasta ahora nota.

Todos lo estaban evitando, aun el nombrado Coyote Stark daba miradas cuidadosas en su dirección como si el inocente animal fuera el peor depredador en toda la zona de guerra ¿interesante? Por supuesto que lo era.

Que decir cuando noto la mirada de Aizen quien entrecerró sus ojos teniendo el lujo de ignorar a su adversario, Shinji estaba ofendido pero también desconcertado de ver un animal de colores en medio de la lucha.

Jushiro se puso de pie, palmeándose el polvo y mirando a Dante con una sonrisa sincera -lamento esto Dante- se inclinó a favor del dolor en su estómago haciéndolo tambalearse, pero se forzó a mantenerse erguido -pero ahora debo dejarte, no puedo desplazarme en esta batalla-

El puchero del perro era tan real, casi una clara interrogante de si estaba seguro de luchar en esas condiciones.

Pero Ukitake había visto a Syunsui comenzar a usar su shikai… lo último que el mundo deseaba ver era el bankai de su buen amigo.

XXXXX

En alguna parte de la tierra de los muertos, Hector se enteraba por Imelda que Pepita estaba fuera de su alcance… algo extraño pero que permitieron, después de todo debían ser tontos para alguien querer hacerle daño al alebrije.

XXXXX

Aizen retrocedió manteniendo su sonrisa engreída, levanto sus manos en un inocente gesto que era desmentido por la sangre que bañaba su ropa blanca… la criatura de gran tamaño volaba protector a la figura en shock del pequeño capitán de hielo.

-¿Pepita?- pregunto Toshiro tartamudeando, después de la ira que sintió al haber sido obligado a apuñalar a Momo solo quedaba un tambaleante sentido de impotencia que ahora era suplida por desconcierto al ver al siempre amigable felino estar protegiéndolo de la mirada del traidor.

Aunque fue el único protegido ya que Shinji, Kyoraku, Soi Fong caían como moscas ante un Ichigo en shock por el nivel de poder que Aizen acababa de mostrar y esta repentina aparición que le aterraba.

-¿no es un poco cruel no ayudar al resto?- pregunto divertido Sosuke cualquier irritación suplida por un gesto placido.

Aquellos ojos felinos lo miraron territoriales, los colmillos desnudados en advertencia con el agitar de la cola y sus alas en constante movimiento con una potencia desconocida para cualquier Shinigami presente… Pepita era el guardián Rivera, voluble y leal a los que considera su familia.

-Bien, entiendo… el niño está fuera de mi alcance- Aizen cedió al capricho con un torcer de boca en un pequeño disgusto, el gato satisfecho se volteo a lamer a un aturdido Hitsugaya -no me gusta estas intervenciones, Catrina- dijo al aire.

-No puedes ser exigente, niño- la voz cantarina hizo eco en el campo de batalla, los heridos ahora veían aparecer en un montón de pétalos la figura sentada de una princesa carmesí en la azotea de un edificio en ruinas con su sombrero cubriendo la mitad de su rostro dejando solo labios carnosos en una sonrisa presumida -La familia es importante en mis leyes-

Un bufido poco digno para alguien que presume perfección, Aizen apareció a unos metros de la figura femenina -¿No puedes detenerlos?-

-Puedo pero no debo- tarareo la figura esbelta zumbando sin levantar las sombras de ese sombrero cuyas velas estaban ligeramente atenuadas -algo que no entiendes, Niño, es que yo puedo dominar mis tierras… mi gente… pero nunca los obligare a nada- esos ojos profundos se levantaron en iris completamente rojas -Es importante que lo recuerdes, Sosuke- termino al desaparecer con la misma gracia.

Ichigo estaba flotando en su lugar con espada en mano, su hueco había estado chillando a niveles preocupantes cuando esa mujer apareció… ahora solo era precavido con ese gato que parecía querer arrastrar a un Toshiro congelado a tierra donde Jushiro trataba con un perro de colores ridículos.

¿Quién era esa persona? ¿Por qué diablos le hablaba a Aizen como si fuera un niño mimado? Y sobre todo ¿Qué eran esas cosas pintorescas que le daban la sensación de irse corriendo a esconder?

Todo esto se olvidó cuando la guerra volvió a reanudarse.

XXXXX

Tatsuki, Keigo, Mizuiro, Honshou y Kanonji (junto con el Shinigami Zennosuke que se había unido durante todo el escape) todavía miraban aturdidos donde Ichigo acababa de llevarse a Aizen… entonces fue repentino, el dulce aroma los envolvió y aquella calma que habían perdido en un inicio volvió inundándolos enteramente.

Entonces volvieron su atención a la escena desgarradora donde ese hombre de cabello blanco estaba tendido en una enorme loza con la mujer que los había salvado anteriormente llorando su estado, un poco más atrás estaba una figura que no habían visto en su vida.

Tan distinta a los personajes que han aprendido a sentir durante esta extraña situación -¿Quién es esa?- Keigo tartamudeo aun con la opresión de ese monstruo que hasta hace unos segundos los había estado persiguiendo.

Tatsuki parpadeo igual de perdida -No siento nada de ella- murmuro incierta, como Ichigo del cual no percibió nada… esta figura era la misma esencia.

Alta de una figura curvilínea pero delgada, un vestido rojo ajustado y un sombrero de ala ancha adornado con calaveras hasta veladoras… flores doradas salpicadas ya sea en ese cabello negro o como pulseras que sobresalían en su blanca piel, con dibujos sencillos y elegantes en el rostro pintado.

Rangiku la reconoció en instantes al voltearse a encararla mientras sus lágrimas caían delante del que fue su amigo de infancia moribundo, se destrozó con ver a esa gentil figura solo mirándolos con tristeza a una distancia educada.

-¡Haz algo!- imploro Matsumoto encima de la figura caída entre loza destrozada, la sangre pintaba la piedra y los adolescentes mortales estaban aturdidos al intercambio -Sálvalo- finalizo con un nudo en su garganta.

Pero la bella princesa no se movió, negó dando un fatal y silencioso resultado… sin esperanzas Rangiku gimió impotente deseando gritarle a esa criatura vestida de mujer por su indiferencia durante toda la guerra pero no encontró su voz.

-Catrina-hime- la voz era un susurro de Ichimaru, extendiendo esa mano sana con esfuerzo para ser tomada con delicadeza.

La catrina ya estaba a su lado, el sombrero rojo puesto en el suelo mientras se arrodillaba en la suciedad y con un cuidado había instalado la cabeza del peliblanco en su regazo en movimientos tan rápidos que Matsumoto se atraganto con su llanto.

-¿La defraude?- pidió con sus ojos azul cian fijos en la sombra dorada y roja de la gobernante quien negó con firmeza.

-Mi percepción de ti, sigue siendo la misma… pequeño- susurro consoladora la blanca figura, Rangiku al igual que los adolescentes se sentían tan fuera de lugar.

-¿Iré al infierno?- silbo con una línea de sangre manchando el ya rojo vestido, los parpados comenzaban a cerrarse temerosos aunque confiados de dejar al monstruo en manos del sustituto.

Una risa sin humor broto de la dama roja -Como un alma tan buena como tú puede decir eso- acaricio el cabello blanco con dulzura -si, quizás tengas pecados tan graves y tus manos no sean inmaculadas… pero no hay condena por tratar de cuidar a los tuyos con esa devoción, Pequeño-

Una mueca por parte de Ichimaru cuando el aliento final fue arrebatado, Matsumoto lloro con más energía mientras la Catrina realizaba un movimiento de mano desapareciendo el cuerpo en instantes asustando a los testigos.

Rangiku amplio sus ojos -¿Qué le hiciste?- lloro sin tener la fuerza para levantarse.

La catrina se instaló su sombrero dando la espalda -merece una nueva oportunidad, será bienvenido a la tierra de los muertos en su siguiente muerte- fue lo único que dijo al desaparecer.

XXXXX

Arboles inocentes testigos de la gran lucha mientras los gritos de un Aizen siendo sellado se grabarían para nunca ser contados, la lucha finalizo y ahora dos personajes importantes se miraban uno al otro con alivio o hasta esperanza.

Cada uno cansado de su propia lucha.

-¿Por qué tienes esa cara?- pregunto Urahara con ojo crítico, mirando al adolescente que a pesar de ganar tenía un rostro abatido.

Ichigo lo miro con sorpresa que después mostro la verdadera tristeza -me pregunto… realmente no lo entiendo- admitió desconcertado de sus propias palabras, no sabía cómo expresarse.

Kisuke quería entenderlo, lo hacía pero quería escucharlo de su boca -arriesgaste tu vida para proteger este mundo y derrotaste a Aizen- le contabilizo sus logros, algo por lo cual debería estas saltando de alegría.

-Es porque vio lo que tanto Sosuke intento ocultar- una voz interrumpió el intercambio apareciendo entre ambos shinigamis en un mar de pétalos dorados.

Ichigo se tensó al reconocerla pero por algún motivo no tenía ese sentimiento de miedo de su hueco, ¿era a causa del deterioro de sus poderes?… no quería pensar en eso por el momento pero levanto la vista curioso de este personaje que lo había acobardado cuando cruzo miradas en el momento en que llego de hueco mundo.

Urahara exploró la figura de reloj minuciosamente, podía ponerle nombre y sabía que el gobernante de la tierra de los muertos estaba involucrada de alguna manera -¿Catrina-hime?- pregunto tentador, desconcertado y sospechoso.

Esos ojos profundos en dorado y rojo lo miraron jovialmente, pero se negó a reconocer su pregunta enfocada nuevamente en la figura de Ichigo quien se enderezo -La soledad es una emoción capaz de crear monstruos, niño- explico paciente.

-Entonces, Aizen… el…- Ichigo estaba perdido, podía sentirlo aun tan vivido.

-El hougyoku tiene la habilidad de escuchar los deseos de los que hay alrededor… materializarlos- la mujer susurro planamente como si fuera un conocimiento general de fácil acceso, Urahara como su creador solo lo tenso -Sosuke deseo perder sus poderes- finalizo.

El adolescente la miro con cansancio -en algún lugar de su corazón deseaba ser "solo un shinigami"- tomo asiento reflexivo -en su espada solo había "soledad"- admitió con tristeza hablando tan casual con una presencia que en otras circunstancias lo hubiera aterrado.

Urahara miro con tristeza al adolescente cuya personalidad bondadosa era capaz de sentir pena por su enemigo… que lo haya entendido tal vez era preocupante, sobre todo cuando ese monstruo parecía todo menos una víctima de emociones tan solitarias.

La catrina ya estaba al lado del niño acariciando su cabello tan maternal como invasiva -Sosuke fue un niño con buenas intenciones que Genryusai con su forma de trabajar el seireitei solo encauso a este punto de querer crear todo desde las cenizas-

El tendero no evito apretar los labios con una emoción desconcertada pero unió en su mente pistas que le dieron un significado aterrador, sobretodo siendo un personaje incierto -¿estás a favor de sus ideales?- pregunto con un entrecerrar de ojos.

Un brillo filoso en sus ojos de la misteriosa princesa detuvo al rubio de cualquier extensión de interrogación -somos la muerte, Urahara Kisuke… sin preferencias y bondadosa- susurro como el viento helado del norte, como un mantra que ha estado diciendo tanto y que nadie escucha -entregue un reino para ser un paraíso… no para construirse de esa manera- explico volviéndose de nuevo paciente o cansada.

Esto fue un golpe tanto para Ichigo como para el que presumía saber todo que les arrebato el aliento.

-Pero no pasemos a través de detalles aburridos- aplaudió la Catrina con entusiasmo al retirarse -fuiste un gran campeón Ichigo Kurosaki- volteo con un guiño de ojos -¡Y gracias a ti gane!- sonrió sin humor -pero se perdió tanto…- suspiro decepcionada.

-¿Gano?- Urahara no sabía qué hacer con todo eso, la princesa solo demostraba ser impredecible y como científico certificado (ligeramente obsesivo) no podía quedarse con más dudas de las que ya lo asaltan.

-Una apuesta, por supuesto- la mujer ya a una distancia lejana hizo un hola de mano amplia, la indignación de Ichigo por su comentario fue amordazado cuando esas mismas criaturas coloridas aparecían repentinamente para custodiarla -muy bien pequeños, es hora que regresen a sus familias… seguro deben estar preocupados- palmeo ambas cabezas -vamos antes que los zapatas y cada guerrero decida que no están cómodos fuera del juego-

El perro ladro en dirección a Ichigo con un brillo amenazante mientras el gato le maulló despectivo, Urahara se quedó inquieto mientras Ichigo negó a los cielos por una mejor explicación de lo que acababa de suceder.

Sus amigos llegaron sin ver a la gobernante, aunque Inoue parecía reconocer la ligera descripción pero esto se olvidó cuando Kurosaki colapso en un dolor sordo perdiendo el conocimiento.

Un mes después cuando despertó en casa, cuando perdió la habilidad de ver a Rukia… se enteró que la extraña mujer que había aparecido en la guerra… la nombrada Catrina… era la gobernante de la tierra de los muertos que Urahara y Toshiro le habían explicado antes de ir a hueco mundo.

Ichigo era inocente de tal despiste, después de todo tenia mejores cosas en las que preocuparse.

XXXXX

Un mes, un mes y seguía en estos enfrentamientos que ya lo tenían fastidiado… mirando los diversos niveles de nobles cuyos rostros estaban cubiertos por su respectivo símbolo de su clan, Yamamoto se mantuvo a pesar de todo con el rostro sereno escuchando cada reclamo o castigo en boca de cada miembro de la actual central 46.

-Es inaceptable- uno de los tantos juro en lo alto -como puedes permitir tales libertades… antes accedimos a que viniera, pero ahora… saber que esa criatura jugaba en el campo de batalla sin intenciones de favorecernos ¡merece un castigo!-

-Ese gobernante no merece su puesto- otro gruño por lo alto -Catrina-hime es una reliquia para el gobierno actual entre las almas-

-No está respaldada por el rey alma- una mujer grito con el mismo acuerdo, era un debate que duro tanto tiempo y todo porque Aizen lo había sacado a luz como un inocente comentario sobre el actual mandato del Seireitei.

Yamamoto sabía que el capitán traidor lo hizo con la intención de sembrar discordia, los tontos nobles mordieron el anzuelo.

-Hay que invadir y hacernos de sus tierras- el de más alto prometió.

Genryusai juro que al final del día tendría una migraña cuando uso su bastón con fuerza asilenciando a cada miembro de ese comité -No sean tontos- dijo con su voz amonestando, como esa que uso para regañar a Kenpachi, Kuchiki y Kyoraku por perder su haori -no estaré declarando la guerra a la tierra de los muertos-

-¿Nos estas contradiciendo? ¡Somos la voluntad del rey alma!- advirtió el de más alto rango con recriminación al comandante general.

-He tolerado sus incesantes debates, pero no estaré llevando al suicidio a mi gente- regreso con la misma intensidad Genryusai.

-¡Es solo una mujer!- desairó otro con burla, recordando a esa colorida mujer que les había venido a pedir permiso para esa visita sin importancia años atrás.

-¡NO LA HAN VISTO EN BATALLA!- ahora no evito soltar una pisca de su reiatsu moviendo todos a la sumisión, en el exterior cada capitán capto dicho pico con urgencia y preocupación -en el momento en que cualquiera de ustedes decida irse a la guerra con Catrina-hime ¡será con sus propios recursos! Ninguna de mi gente estará poniendo la cara para ser asesinados ¡ella no mostrara piedad! Si ustedes creen tontamente que pueden salirse con la suya con tremendo desaire… adelante están en su derecho- corto.

El silencio gobernó tan tenso en el aire, hasta que el más alto hizo un ademan de olfatear ofendido -El rey alma será enterado de tu insulto, Yamamoto-soutaicho-

-Entonces dígale cuales fueron las circunstancias de mi rebeldía- aseguro airado al dar la vuelta para salir por aquellas enormes puertas tan cansado como nunca, se detuvo a respirar aire y pensar nuevamente su forma de trabajo.

Encontrar a Ukitake y Kyoraku en la puerta no fue sorpresa -ellos están tercos ¿no es así?- pregunto el segundo oscureciendo el rostro con su sombrero de paja.

No era necesario responder.

Yamamoto solo estaba cansado, ademas de que recibió la visita de Catrina-hime unos días después de la guerra con la misma actitud jovial de siempre... como si no hubiera estado jugando en ambos bandos.

Pero no la podía odiar.

XXXXX

Aizen sumido en la oscuridad y con fuertes restricciones que le nublaban su percepción, pero eso no evitaba que siguiera consciente del entorno.

-Sé que me escuchas- la voz suave de la catrina llego en el mar de penumbra.

El prisionero no pudo siquiera mostrar un gesto despectivo, además que tampoco tenía el corazón para desairar a la bella princesa.

-Fue una condena muy larga, pero para ti… será nada- aseguro muy cercas, lograba imaginarla sentada en el sucio suelo… indigna posición para alguien como ella pero no podía ofrecer nada como anfitrión.

-Gane, pero no se siente como una victoria- volvió a asegurar la suave voz con decepción.

Quería responder, asegurarle que quizás haya perdido pero podían volver a apostar en un futuro… aunque tal vez ya no sería en la posición de sociópata, había aprendido tanto de su enfrentamiento además de meditado que perdió el piso con su arrogancia.

Apostaría a favor de Kurosaki en cualquier futuro, si es que el chico existiera para ese entonces.

-Sí, aprendiste tanto- la catrina le hablo como si supiera lo que pensara, Aizen no dudaba de esa cualidad otro incentivo más para ponerla en el pedestal que el la coloco -Es un camino duro el que elegiste, perdiste el camino pero el objetivo fue siempre apreciable… Sosuke-

Su nombre en sus labios sonaba muy bien, Aizen juro que no se desconcentrara… aunque era una lástima no poder sentir ni ver nada de la hermosa catrina.

Aunque tampoco debía escuchar, pero pequeños beneficios de que fuera un monstruo.

-Nos vemos, Sosuke- aseguro como si prometiera su presencia en un futuro.

El podía decir que quizás no se volvería tan loco si conseguía visitas de este tipo.

XXXXX

Y en algún lugar de México, los Rivera apreciaban al nuevo integrante de la familia… quizás sea albino con rasgos muy finos para ser su sangre, pero lo amarían con todo el corazón.

Ichimaru Gin quizás no recordaría su antiguo nombre o pecados, pero sabía con el tiempo que esa vida fue una recompensa por algo.

XXXXX

Fin

Aquí no existe el retorno de los Quincy, la catrina hizo bien su trabajo en eliminarlos.

Miguel estaba en una gira artística que lo hizo aterrizar en Karakura ¿casualidad?, Fue ligeramente educado por Toshiro y Jushiro… por si las dudas, si… las invitaciones del dia de los muertos se reanudaron para el Seireitei despues de la guerra del invierno.

Aizen quizas podia luchar contra los alebrijes... pero el como cualquier shinigami era inteligente, si no era necesario pelear mejor dejarlo de lado.

No enfrentes variables desconocidas si no es necesario, ademas queria impresionar a la catrina y de esa manera era mejor favorecer capricho de las criaturas.

Ademas Coco ni el libro de la vida son de accion XD

Neah20 fuera... que favorecio aquellos que esperaban continuacion.


End file.
